Life at A Million Miles per Minute
by shilohharris
Summary: The untimely death of Kathy leaves Elliot and his girlfriend/partner, Olivia with their brood of 5 children to take care of. Can they handle the stress of raising 2 children, 2 toddlers, and a newborn? EO! Lots of drama. Alternate Universe.
1. Life changes in the Spilt of a Second

I don't own Law and Order SVU.

**Pre-Warning: In later chapters I write in script form, not because I am lazy or I can't write in direct/indirect quote format but I am used to writing scripts and thats the way I keep myself organized. Sorry to all those who are upset about this. If you can get over that, read my story, a lot of time and effort was placed into it. Thanks for reading! **

Chapter 1: How life changes in the spilt of a second

January 2006

A couple years ago, his marriage to Kathy had turned a wrong corner and life together was beginning to take a toll on everyone involved. Maureen was 8, Kathleen was 5, and Lizzie and Richie were still in diapers. After having the twins Kathy had changed, she felt as if she was too young to be a stay at home mom raising four kids with an absentee dad who only tucked them in at night and was gone before breakfast. She was upset at the state she had let her life become. When she became pregnant in college with Maureen, she and Elliot had a quick shotgun wedding. Back then she had dreams of growing old with Elliot but now she could hardly stand just looking at him.

That was the first of many times, Kathy kicked him out of the house. After a year of many short term separations, they finally decided enough was enough and agreed to begin the divorce process.

Elliot moped around the bullpen every day. His partner tried everything she could to get his mind off of his broken family. He knew he did not love his wife the way a husband should anymore, but his heart was breaking at the thought of missing his kids grow up. His best friend and partner, Olivia was worried about him. She cared for him so much. She considered him and his family the only family that she had.

In the last year, he had showed up to her apartment drunk and in tears many times. He knew that she was the only one that he could cry on. As they sat cuddling on the couch she began to feel as though she wanted him to rip off her clothes and take her right there on the couch but she knew that, he was not there for her but he was there for his pain.

June 2006

After a couple of months of feeling sorry for himself, Elliot finally got his shit together and found an apartment where he could live and his kids could sleep over whenever they wanted to. By this time Maureen was 9, Kat was 6, and the twins were 1. He knew he had leaned on Olivia way too much and he felt like he had to repay her for allowing him to crash on her sofa and just for being a shoulder to cry on. To thank her for all she had done during the rough time her decided to take her out for dinner.

Olivia agreed and that was the night their relationship changed forever. He knocked on her apartment door with a bouquet of roses. She opened the door and let him in as she was putting on her earrings. When he laid eyes on her, he could not believe that it was the same woman that he was around almost 12 hours a day for the last 8 years. She looked stunning in an emerald knee length flowing dress and beautiful sliver accessories. That night they saw each other in another light. Yes they were best friends and they were partners but he had never seen Olivia as the sexy, beautiful woman that she was. As they talked over dinner and connected he began to feel something that he had not felt before not even with Kathy. He saw something in her, the loved she felt for him not as a partner or a best friend but as a man. That night ended in an intimate connection that they would never forget.

After going on a couple more dates, they discussed their long term relationship. They both knew they wanted to be together even if it meant giving up their partnership at work. She had always bonded well with his kids and they accepted her as part of their lives. After announcing their relationship to their boss, he said as long as they kept it professional at work it would be okay until they were married.

June 2007

For the first year of Elliot's and Olivia's relationship, everything had gone fine. Although Kathy and Elliot were still legally married, both Kathy and Elliot had moved on and were pursuing relationships with other people. Kathy's relationships were nowhere as serious as Elliot's and Olivia's but she had gone on a few dates with a couple of her guys friends. Their divorce was still in the works but the judge that oversaw their case was determine on keeping the couple together even though they both knew there was no hope.

Liv and Elliot did not fight much but when he brought up her mother, he touched a soft spot and Olivia got extremely defensive and angry. They had a huge fight and Elliot left. Right after leaving he received a frantic call from his soon to be ex-wife that she had been embarrassed at a restaurant when a guy that she had gone out with got up and left the table and never came back after finding out how many kids she had. He went to the house to console her. He was hurt and she was hurt so they decided to drown themselves in liquor. One thing led to another and they ended up having sex that night.

When they awoke the next morning they were both angry that they let themselves loose so much control, they both agreed that it was a huge mistake and that it would never happen again. Elliot crawled home to Olivia and explained the events that took place the night before. She was angry and she felt betrayed but she knew that if Elliot said that it would never happen again, it wouldn't. After a couple of days she got over it and life went back to normal. They were pretty much living together. His apartment was filled with Olivia's stuff and her apartment was almost bare. They decided that once the divorce was finalized they would move into a house together so that they had enough space so that all the kids could have their own rooms.

About a month later after the affair, life had gone back to normal when the divorce papers finally arrived at Elliot's apartment. Elliot and Olivia were excited and decided to sign the papers over a nice dinner for themselves and Kathy. They acted more like friends raising their kids together rather than the complicated situation that it was on paper. Olivia made chicken cordon bleu for dinner and set the dishes. Elliot answered the door as Kathy arrived. She didn't look as excited as he thought she would. They had spoken many times about this day and she always seemed excited to get it over with. Before they had dinner Kathy had something to share that would change the course of the whole night. She announced that the affair that occurred about a month ago had left her pregnant and that she had found out right after Elliot had called to announce the arrival of the divorce papers. Both Elliot and Olivia took a step back as the shock of what they just heard shook them. Liv went running out the room crying and so did Kathy. Elliot stood at the table dumbfounded by what he just heard.

Dinner was silent and awkward but after dinner was served, they got down to business on what was to happen next. By the end of the night the divorce papers were signed and they decided that they would handle the pregnancy as a unit, Liv had become a vital and permanent part of the family and Kathy had no objections. Over the last year, Liv and Kathy had become close friends. They were a big complicated family that was bound together by 4 little people, well now 5.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Life in a Tailspin

April 2008

Olivia and Elliot lay naked in be as the loud buzzing alarm rang off.

Since the divorce papers had been signed they moved into Elliot's apartment but were considering seeing a real estate agent about a house near Kathy's house in queens.

Olivia: Oh my god El what time did you set the alarm for? You have to be at work in 15 minutes and I am supposed to pick up Kathy for her 35 week checkup in 10 minutes.

Elliot: Shit, go get showered. If we had time I would join you.

Olivia: Stabler!

They scrambled out of the house. Elliot sped off in his SUV going one direction as Liv sped off in her sedan in the other direction.

When Olivia reached to the house she climbed out and rang the doorbell.

A frazzled huge Kathy answered the door with Elizabeth hanging onto one foot and Richard hanging onto the other.

As they saw Liv they instantly let go of their pregnant mother and both jumped on her.

Are you guys ready for daycare? She asked. I brought you guys some snacks. Here are some cinnamon graham crackers.

Yay! They screamed in unison.

No, Kathy yelled from the next room, Lizzie is severely allergic to cinnamon.

Opps, Liv said, that was close, I have a chocolate bar in the car for you Lizzie.

As Liv got both Richie and Lizzie bucked into their car seats, Kathy slowly made it to the car.

She looked exhausted. Trying to get four kids ready for school and being 9 months pregnant wore her out easily.

When she finally made it to the car, Liv drove carefully to the twin's school and took them inside.

After dropping them off Liv and Kathy made their way to Kathy's doctor's appointment.

Kathy, you are measuring a good size for 35 weeks but you've still got a month to go, so take it easy, the doctor warned.

Doc I have four kids under the age of 12, the words take it easy don't exist in my dictionary, Kathy replied.

The baby's lungs aren't developed enough and would have to spend time in the NICU if you deliver early and I know you don't want that so you have no choice to take it easy, Olivia please make sure she takes it easy, the doctor asked.

I will do my best, Olivia replied.

I'll see you in two weeks Kathy, the doctor said in leaving.

Let's go Liv, we are wasting precious sleep time. The twins are only in daycare for a couple more hours.

They got into Olivia's car and she back out of her parking spot.

So we are going to set up everything for the nursery this weekend right, Olivia asked.

Yes, I took out all the boy clothes and blue bedding that we had when Richie was born. Kathy replied.

Great, I took the day off thinking this appointment was going to be longer so maybe I'll start on the clothes today.

I am craving chocolate ice cream right now, can we stop and pick some up.

As Olivia drove through the green light in search of a parking spot, she failed to notice the car coming right towards the left side of her car.

Before they even knew what hit them, the car came crashing into the side.

Kathy grabbed her belly as she felt the impact.

Olivia in shock screamed for Kathy.

As Olivia's car stopped after the impact, they sat in the car both scared to move.

Olivia assessed the situation, she was fine besides a few cut and scrapes but the car had been hit on Kathy's side.

Liv, Kathy said, my legs are wet, I think my water broke.

Olivia panicked on the inside but kept her composure.

Liv it hurts.

Ok, just breathe in a minute someone will be here to help us.

Liv, I am having a contraction.

Take my hand and hold tight.

Olivia unbuckled her seatbelt and looked down at Kathy's skirt to see that what she thought was her water breaking was actually blood.

Trying not to scare her, Olivia asked. Kathy how far apart are your contractions?

Scared to reply, Liv they are right on top of each other.

Kathy screamed.

Breathe, Breathe.

Liv, the baby is coming. I feel the head in place.

Olivia leaned Kathy's seat back carefully not to further injure her.

Kathy can you place your feet up on the dashboard, Liv asked?

I can't, I think my foot is stuck, I can't get it up

Ok, well try to spread you legs as wide as possible.

Liv ripped off her underwear and saw the head beginning to crown.

As the head came out, Olivia reached over to check for the umbilical cord around the baby's neck as he came through the birth canal.

One more push Kathy, and he'll be out. Olivia reached down and grabbed the baby as he made his way into the world.

Olivia grabbed the tiny human and he made his presence known with a loud cry.

Just then, sirens of ambulances and police cars were heard.

Look Kathy, look at your beautiful boy, Olivia said, as she looked up to see an unconscious limp body next to her.

Olivia placed the baby in her lap and began to shake Kathy to get her to stay awake.

Kathy! Kathy! Kathy! She screamed but it was too late, Kathy was dead.

Olivia got out of the car from her untouched side door with the baby in hand. She stood outside stunned as she watched the firefighters cut her car door open to release Kathy's lifeless body.

Elliot came running from one of the squad cars to see his bruised up girlfriend holding his newborn son.

What happened! What happened Liv! Where's Kathy?

El, she's dead. She didn't survive the accident.

They broke down crying in each other's arms with their new baby in hand.

Let's get you and the baby to the hospital, Elliot said heading towards the ambulance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Aftermath

I'm sorry we are going to have to put a feeding tube in his stomach if he doesn't start eating by tomorrow, the doctor told Olivia.

It had been a week since Kathy's death. It was hard on everyone including the newest member of the Stabler clan.

Olivia had not left his side except to use the bathroom and get showered for the last week. Elliot had been busy with the others kids and they hadn't spent a minute together.

Baby boy, why won't you eat? Olivia asked the newborn who laid the incubator, as he held her finger with his tiny hand.

Olivia, the doctor called, I want to try one more thing before placing a feeding tube but it would require you to do something. Are you willing to breast feed him?

Olivia looked at the doctor quizzically.

How am I supposed to breastfeed him, I wasn't pregnant, I don't have any milk. She replied.

Well there is this drug that has a side effect of stimulating the mammary glands, which may cause your body to produce milk; it's sometimes given to mothers who adopt a babies so they can bond.

I am willing to do anything for that baby boy.

Ok, great, if you take the drug now, you should be producing milk by tonight.

Elliot walking into the room just as they were wrapping up the conversation, how's my strong boy today?

He's still not eating, the doctor wants me to breast feed him or they will have to place a feeding tube in his stomach.

Elliot gave her the same look that she had given the doctor earlier.

I have to take a drug that will cause me to produce breast milk.

I am so happy you are here with me. I don't know what I would do without you.

How are the kids?

They are home with the babysitter; I didn't want to send them back to school yet, maybe on Monday.

Elliot it's been a week and this gorgeous little boy over her doesn't have a name yet.

I know that Kathy loved the name Eli and she wanted to name Richie, Eli but I wanted to name my first son after Richard Aldren.

So Eli, it is but what about a middle name. I've always loved the name Dominick, Liv said.

I think we have a name then Eli Dominick Stabler.

Later that day Olivia looked down at her shirt to see big wet circles where her breasts began to leak, the drugs were working. Doctor I'm ready to begin feeding him. Great a nurse will come an assist you.

Olivia picked the fragile little guy up from his incubator and held him in her recently sertilized hands.

I don't know what to do, she told the nurse.

Ok, relax, take a seat in the rocking chair with the baby and I'll get you a feeding pillow.

Liv sat down holding the tiny baby in her hands.

Ok, place this on your lap and hold the baby like a football in your arm with his mouth at your breast.

Eli began to scream he was turning red.

Olivia unbuttoned her shirt and took off her soaking wet bra.

She held onto her breast trying to put it near his face.

He's not taking it, she said frustrated.

Just calm down, the nurse said, you're getting all worked up and he's sensing it. The nurse grabbed Olivia's breast and moved it down towards Eli's mouth.

He soon began to suckle, She felt a calm come over her and was relieved that she was able to feed him.

As she looked down at the newborn baby sucking at her breast she realized that her life had changed and now that Kathy was gone Elliot's 5 kids would now depend on her as they did, their mother.

She had always dreamed of having kids but never like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Life As We Know It

June 2008

It had been 4 weeks since Kathy's death and Eli's Birth. The kids were all handling the new changes in different ways. Maureen had been acting out in school and being disrespectful to Olivia and her father. Kat had not spoken since the day she found out about her mother's death. The twins were too young to understand what had happened to their mother but Liv and Elliot had trouble getting them to eat and sleep through the nights.

The alarm rang off.

Liv looked over and hit the off button as the light screamed 5:00 AM!

El, wake up, its time to get the kids ready and I have to head over to the hospital in an hour for Eli's feeding.

Ughhh, ok I'm coming.

Liv got out of bed and went to wake up the kids.

Maureen wake up honey it time for school.

Leave me alone! I don't want to go to school. She screamed.

Come on we have got to get up and get ready for school.

No, I hate you.

Liv walked out the room, she was hurt but she knew that Maureen had been in pain and it was the only way she knew how to handle the grief.

Liv walked across the room to wake up Kathleen.

She pulled her comforter back to find 3 pillows where the small child was supposed to be asleep.

Kat! Kat! Kat!

She ran around the house screaming Kat's name, waking Elliot who was still lying in bed half awake.

She and Elliot ran back in the small child's room searching under the bed and all over the room.

Liv opened the closet door revealing a tear stained sleeping face of the 6 year old who they searched for.

Elliot I found her.

Elliot reached down and picked up Kat and returned her to the safety of her warm bed.

Liv can I talk to you outside, Elliot asked.

They walked down the hall back to the sanctuary of their room.

Elliot looked down at Liv with tears in his eyes; I don't know what to do anymore. I just don't know.

Elliot I think we need a new start, she said.

I think once the school year is over we should think about moving out of this house and starting over.

I think that's the only thing we can do to give the kids a normal childhood.

Yea, I agree. Lets get the kids ready for school and go to the hospital then to work.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUS VUSVSUVSVUVSVU

Liv and Elliot arrived at the hospital after dropping the kids to school and daycare.

They walked into the NICU where Eli had been staying for the last two weeks.

As they approached his incubator, they were stunned to find the crib empty.

The panicked, thinking the worst, before a nurse approached them.

Are you Eli Stabler's parents?

Yes, we are, they answered.

He has been moved to the nursery, the doctor evaluated him last night and he was breathing on his own and he no longer needed the extra assistance of the incubator.

This was the first piece of good news that they had received in the last two weeks.

As they entered the nursery they saw their little boy kicking his little feet against his new bassinet.

He should be able to leave tomorrow after his car seat test, said the doctor said as he approached the baby, reading his chart. Tough little guy you go here.

Thanks so much, Liv said in excitement.

They did not expect to take him home so soon after being in the dreary NICU for the last two weeks. Nothing had been set up at the house for the new baby. Dealing with the older kids and hospital visits had not allowed them to do much. They had not even been to work in the last two weeks.

Liv, I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be in that house. I can't stand another day. Lets just meet with the real estate agent today to begin looking for a new house, some where far away from here.

After breastfeeding him, they went to the real estate office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Searching for a new beginning.

They approached a beautiful brunette woman who was professionally dressed.

Olivia: Good Day, My name is Olivia Benson and this is my boyfriend Elliot Stabler. We are looking to

move out of queens to start over.

Real Estate Agent: Welcome, My name Katherine Lynbrook, I am glad to help you find a place for you to

live that will not only be a house but a home for you and your family. Ok so lets start with some

preliminary questions.

Tell me about your family.

Olivia:Well we have an 10 year old, Maureen, a 8 year old, Kathleen, Twins, Richie and Lizzie who are 2

and a 2 week old, Eli.

Katherine: Waw, you look great for just having a baby.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other with sad eyes and looked down.

Olivia: Thank you, she replied, not correcting the young woman.

Katherine: Ok so what are you looking for in a home.

Elliot: A big backyard for the kids to run around in.

Olivia: Between 6 and 8 bedroom, and at least 6 bathrooms, liv said.

Katherine: Big family, big house, said the woman.

Ok, so onto the next topic, price range.

Olivia: We have not combined our finances at all but we are not looking to spend more than a

million. So anything between $850,000 and $950,000. Liv said.

Elliot: Liv what are you talking about, that's too much.

Olivia: Elliot, we don't have to worry about money. My mother left me her entire estate after her death.

I can pay for a house in full if I wanted.

Elliot: But, Liv we are starting our lives together, I want this house to be our house.

Olivia: Ok, so how about I pay the mortgage and you pay for the utilities.

Katherine: Houses of that size normally go for that amount anyway.

Elliot: Ok I guess.

After coming to an agreement they decided to see some houses with in the week.

Katherine: It was nice to meet you and I can't wait to meet the little ones on our next visit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bringing Home Baby

The alarm rang off 8 am.

Elliot rolled over to face Liv.

El: We're bringing him home today baby.

Liv: I know, I'm excited I can't wait to see the kids interact with their little brother.

El: Ok, Lets get them all ready to go to the hospital.

Elliot rose from bed and exited.

El: STABLERS GET UP, GET UP, GET UP. He yelled as his two little girls came running out of their room attacking him.

Liv got out of bed and walked towards the twins' room.

Liv: Hello beautiful babies, guess what your gonna meet your little brother today.

She picked up Lizzie and undid her onesie and blew a kiss on her little round tummy. The baby squealed and wiggled around. She changed her wet diaper and grabbed a black and white polka dot dress, the matching shoes and a barrette for her hair. She got the toddler dressed and placed her into her swing. Elliot walked into the room with the two older girls on his feet and two bottles in his hands.

Liv: El, go get Kat and Maureen ready, we have got to do, we are supposed to grab breakfast then be at the hospital for 10 so we can pick up Eli.

Elliot popped a bottle into Lizzie mouth and took the older girls to get ready.

Liv picked up Richie from his crib and grabbed the tiny polo shirt, pinstriped shorts and cute fedora that she had picked out for him to wear. She changed his diaper and changed his clothes.

She placed him in the swing adjacent to Lizzie's own and handed him his bottle. She walked into the room to see clothes scattered all over the room and the girls dressed in mismatched clothes and socks. Maureen wore a neon green shirt with a pink and zebra print feather boa with pin striped skinny jeans. Kat wore a plain purple dress with orange socks and sneakers.

Liv looked stunned at the mess and the chaos that had happened in the 10 minutes she had left Elliot with the girls.

Liv: What would you do with out me?

El: I really don't know. I'm gonna go get dressed, fix my mess for me please!

Liv went into Maureen's closet and picked out a black and white striped shirt with a cute black bow on it, a gray and tan blazer, a blue dress shorts, gray tights, a brown belt with a gold buckle, and black and white polka dot oxford shoes. She handed the outfit to Maureen and quickly did her hair in a messy ponytail.

Maureen: Why do I have to be dressed like this?

Liv: Because we are going out after we pick up Eli from the hospital.

Maureen: Whatever

Liv was a little annoyed by her behavior but let it pass.

Shortly after, liv entered the chaos that was Kat's closet. Elliot had practically emptied the little girl's closet trying to find something for her to wear. Liv picked out a pretty pink dress with flowers on the mid line, a jean jacket, light pink stockings, and cute sparkle flats to match. She helped Kat get dressed and did her hair in a neat bun with a cute flower barrette to match. She wanted everyone to look perfect to pick up the newest member of the Stabler clan.

Elliot entered the room, dressed in a white Ralph Lauren polo shirt and khaki pants, to see his two beautiful daughters dressed and ready to go.

Liv: You've got some cute kids.

El: We've got some cute kids.

Him calling his kids theirs struck a cord with her but she brushed it off.

Maureen: I'm not her kid.

Elliot looked at his daughter with an angry face.

El: Where are we going after we pick Eli up?

Liv: I thought we would go to Va Piano, I reserved their private room for a small lunch with the guys, their dates, and the girls.

El: Great, just make sure to bring the hand sanitizer for everyone to use before they hold the baby.

Liv ran and got dressed in a cute tan flowing shirts with white jeans and a jacket.

Liv: I'm ready.

Maureen: Great, why do you have to come?

El: Stop Maureen, you're ruining a good day. You have to stop talking to Liv that way. She is my girlfriend and one day she will be my wife. Your mom may be gone now but she is the closest thing you have to her now, so stop giving her an attitude.

Liv was stunned by the fact that he said she would one day be his wife. But she was happy that he finally put his foot down with Maureen.

Liv: Is the bag packed and did you install the car seat in the SUV?

Elliot looked at her with a guilty look on his face.

El: Where is the car seat?

Liv: In a box in the garage, not the old graco one from the twins, I bought a Britax carseat and also grab the bugaboo stroller. I set that one up last week.

El: Liv why did you buy those expensive things, the twins had stuff that was only 2 years old.

Liv: El every baby needs their own stuff.

El: Whatever.

As he went to install the new car seat, Liv went to pack the bags.

Breast pump, bottles, nipples, bibs, blankets, diapers, wipes, and an extra change of clothes, she made a mental check list.

Liv was excited. She was happy to have the whole family together.

She packed an outfit to change him into to go to lunch to meet the rest of the family.

She couldn't wait to dress him in his cream colored overall with burgundy trimmings and the hat to match.

Liv: I'm ready.

She walked into the room to see the twins playing on the floor with blocks and the girls watching tv. They looked up at her and Maureen let out a laugh. Kat looked stunned.

Liv: What's wrong?

Maureen: Look down.

Liv looked down to see two wet circles the covered the breast area of her shirt. She was never going to get used to her breasts leaking milk.

She quickly left the room a little embarrassed and changes into another shirt this time placing nursing pads into her bra to prevent another mishap at lunch.

Elliot entered the house again.

El: Everybody ready, he screamed.

Liv: Yea we are ready; get the kids into the car, she yelled from the bedroom upstairs.

El: Ok girls come on get in the car, while Liv finishes getting ready.

He grabbed the twins in his arms and shuffled to the car.

At the car, he pulled back the middle row, he placed Lizzie into her car seat and went around to the other side to place Eli in his. He helped Kat climb up to set on her booster seat placed in the middle of the twins' car seats. He push back the middle row and allowed Maureen to get in and sit next to the new car seat. He couldn't imagine getting 5 kids ready every morning and getting the out the house on time. He looked at 4 of his 5 kids sitting quietly in their seats and looked back on how his family had grown. He was happy to see the fruit of his loins but was sad that Kathy was going to miss them growing up. He had to accept that she was gone and that Liv would now be his life partner.

They drove to Ihop to have a quick breakfast then made their way to the hospital.

They entered the hospital with their whole brood. The twins where in their red maclaren double stroller pushed by Liv and the Elliot watched as Maureen and Kathleen held hands and walked in front of him.

He held Eli's new car seat and his diaper bag in his arms. He had briefed the kids in the car that they had to be quiet and careful in the hospital. The twins were both sleeping after picking at their pancakes at Ihop.

As they entered the nursery, Eli was being sponge bathed, the nurse looked up to see Liv and allowed her to take over. After bathing Eli she dressed him in the cute outfit that she had brought for him. She brushed his thin blonde hair to one side and kissed his fragile little head. She then brought him over to the girls and their faces lit up.

Maureen: Hi, little Eli, I love you.

Kat: Eli.

Liv and Elliot looked down at Kat that was the first word that they had heard her say in the last two weeks. They were elated that she had finally broken her silence and spoke. They were thinking of taking her to a child psychologist.

Elliot held his newborn son and placed him into his brand new car seat. As they walked out of the hospital they knew that their family was complete.

Before going to lunch with the rest of the guys they decided to stop by grandma Bernie's home to introduce her to the newest member of the family. She had not been able to come see him because she was recovering from hip surgery.

Elliot and Liv figured there would be no better time to tell the kids about the changes that were soon to occur.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A trip to Grandma's Brings a Surprise

They pulled up in front of grandma Bernie's house. Maureen quickly opened the door and dashed for the front door. Kat was getting antsy waiting for her father to pull the middle row of the SUV forward. As he did, Kat jumped out and raced behind Maureen. Elliot got the twins out as Olivia grabbed Eli's car seat with the sleeping baby inside.

Twins: Gamma Gamma Gamma!

They screamed as they saw her at the threshold of the door.

As everyone entered the house, Bernie brought out her famous fresh baked cookies and milk.

The kids ran around in excitement.

Maureen: Isn't Eli so cute.

As they admire the new baby.

Bernie: Yes, he is. He looks just like his daddy.

Maureen: He isn't a brat like Richie. He's a good boy.

Bernie: Maur!

They all chuckled.

El: Ok guys, we have some announcements to make.

Kat: Like what?

El: Guys, we are moving.

Maureen: NO! I'm not going to see my friends from school again.

Liv: It will be okay, you will meet new friends and we can always have your friends from queens over to the new house.

Bernie: Friends from queens? You guys are moving out of queens.

El: Yea Ma, I think it is the best thing for us, we want to start over and we need more space.

Maureen: You don't want a new start; you want us to forget Mommy.

Liv + El: Maureen!

They called her name as she ran out of the room crying.

Liv: I'll go talk to her.

Liv ran after her to find the little girl on the back porch of her grandmother's home.

Liv: Maureen, we are not trying to make you forget about your mom. We always want to keep her in your memory but we need more space, with the new baby there is no more room in the house.

Maureen: That house is where I had all my best times with Mommy, you just want me to forget them.

Liv: No baby, not at all. We all loved your mom and she loved us. She would want us to be happy.

Maureen: So you are not trying to take her place.

Liv: I could never. I loved your mom like a sister; I am doing what she would have wanted me to do, which is taking care of you and your brothers and sisters.

Maureen: I'm sorry for treating you badly I didn't want to forget mommy.

Liv: Its ok we will get through this together.

They hugged and entered the house together.

Maureen and Liv entered the living room holding hands.

Everyone was oddly quiet, Liv went over to Eli's car seat to pick up the fragile newborn, between his little legs cradled a little black velvet box.

She looked down, stunned she looked up at Elliot.

El: So are you gonna open it?

She slowly cracked the stiff box open, revealing a stunning engagement ring. The face was a perfect rounded square, set with rows of glittering diamond shaped stones. The band was white gold, delicate and narrow. The white gold made a fragile web around the diamonds.

She could not speak she just stood there in silence.

He took the box from her hand and went down on one knee with his children around him. We love you so much and you have been there with us through the thick and the thin. I love you. Will you have us?

Liv: Yes!

The children around them squealed as they leaned in for a kiss.

After hanging out with grandma for another hour they decided to head to the restaurant to meet up with their friends and introduce Eli and make some announcements.

El: Ok Stablers, Head out!

The kids jumped on their grandmother showering her with kisses that marked their good byes.

Bernie: Bye guys, have fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Announcements

They piled into the car and headed to Va Piano for lunch. Liv took off her ring so that she wouldn't spoil the surprise before they announced it.

As they reached to the restaurant, everyone was ready for lunch. The twins were getting fussy and the girls were complaining, even Eli seemed restless.

El: I think all of this running around has got everyone agitated.

Liv: Ok lets just get through lunch

As the family entered the room, Maureen and Kat both ran over to Casey and Alex jumping on them in excitement.

The twins were screaming in their stroller and Eli was wailing in his car seat.

Liv: Ok babies, calm down.

She carefully took Eli out of his car seat and put him in a sling to nurse him, as he latched on discreetly in his sling she grabbed the diaper bag and quickly grabbed the pureed carrots and peas that she had made for the twins.

Everyone looked in amazement how Olivia had took on the mother role so well, so quickly.

Liv looked up to see Cragen, Fin, Munch, Melinda, Casey, and Alex staring at her.

Liv: What's up guys?

Cragen: Quite the mom you've become Liv?

Liv didn't know what to say, she herself did not know how well she had settled into the role until the captain had mentioned it.

Melinda: When did you start taking the Domperidone to breastfeed?

Liv: Right after he was born, he wasn't feeding from the bottle so the doctor's asked me if I was willing to do it.

When she felt, Eli release his grip from her nipple she knew he was done.

After covering herself up everyone gathered around her to see the sleeping baby with milk stained lips. She burped him and handed him to Captain Cragen.

Still asleep, Eli made his rounds around the room.

After chatting and receiving some appetizers, Elliot decided to make the announcements.

He clanged his fork against his wine glass.

Elliot and Liv held hands as they rose from the table to make the announcements.

Elliot: We want to thank you all for coming here to welcome the birth of my son, well our son, but we also have some other announcements we would like to make.

Fin: What'd you do El, knock her up?

Much: So soon.

Elliot: No guys, but I do want to make her my wife.

Liv: We got engaged today.

All the women squealed with excitement.

Casey: Oh my god Liv, I'm so excited.

Alex: I'm so happy for you guys.

Melinda: Liv you finally have the family that you've always wanted.

Cragen approached the happy couple, he gave Elliot a strong handshake and kissed Liv on the cheek.

Cragen: I need you guys back soon, one week left.

He had given them both 6 weeks off after Kathy had died.

El: That brings us to our next announcement.

Liv: We are moving out of queens.

Everyone in the room was stunned including the little girls.

Liv: Yes, we have found two houses that we are going to look at this week.

They were showered with congrats and excited acknowledgements.

Cragen: Maureen are you excited about Liv joining your family?

Maureen: She always has been and she told me that she was not trying to replace my mom but she's trying to do what she would have wanted her to do, which is take care of us.

Liv and Elliot ran to the young girl and held her tenderly for a moment.

In that moment Liv realized that she was accepted and loved.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: New beginnings

The Stabler Clan was all packed up in their black Cadillac Escalade heading to meet Katherine, their real estate agent, at what could possibly be their new home.

As they drove up to the guarded mansion, Katherine buzzed the gate to open.

The drove up a winding driveway that led to a gorgeous cream and white colored mansion with white columns, as they drove the girls were excited. This house definitely beat their small row house in queens.

They pulled up behind Katherine's shiny new Mercedes and got ready for their viewing.

Liv got out of the car opening the side door to allow Maureen to come out. She went around the other side to grab Eli who was fast asleep, she set up the sling that would bind him to her and placed him in. he snuggled to her bosom and drifted asleep again. Elliot pushed up the middle row to allow Kat and the twins to come out. The twins were fast asleep after their hour long drive to Westchester. He placed them into their stroller where he would park somewhere on the first floor to allow the twins to rest peacefully.

As they were getting their brood out of the car Katherine opened the front door of the house. She knew they had 5 kids but seeing them all scared her a bit.

She was impressed; they seemed like the perfect little family that would fit well into the neighborhood.

Katherine: Welcome Stablers, this house could one day be yours as she led them into the front of the home.

El: It's amazing but it looks like it has an amazing price tag.

Katherine: Ok let's look around before we get into the little details. The 8,500-square-foot Westchester mansion, features eight bedrooms, a lagoon style pool, maid quarters, a hot tub, a gym, a movie theater, and an indoor half-basketball court. Each bedroom has its own private bathroom and there are also 4 other bathrooms and several ½ baths scattered around the premises. Out side there is a 5-car garage, a Go- cart track and a built-in trampoline.

They walked around the house completely mesmerized that a house could hold everything that this house did.

When they got the the second floor, they entered the master bedroom, there were two doors in the room, one led to a bathroom with a large Jacuzzi right in the middle and the other led to a huge walk in closet that was probably the size of Elliot's and Olivia's bedroom at the house in queens.

Liv: Ok we've found our home, lets take it, show me where to sign.

El: Calm down babe, lets see the rest of the house first.

They exited the master bedroom and headed to what would be the children's room they heard a little wail from the sling that was attached to Liv's chest.

Liv: Oh I think someone is hungry.

Katherine: Oh well then you have to see the nursery, the couple who owned the house had one child but never changed the nursery when he got older in hope of conserving it for any future children that they had so there are three rooms that are prepared for children, a nursery for a baby, a room for a little girl and a room for a teen girl.

Liv: That's perfect all we have to do is decorate two more rooms for the twins.

Katherine led them to the nursery that once belonged to the previous owner's child.

They walked into the room and were stopped in their tracks; there was a claw foot crib against and arch that had a detailed painting of a tree in the background. There was a changing table against one wall and a large stuff giraffe next to it. In the other corner of the room there was a comfy rocking chair that looked out of the bay window. Katherine went over to the door that led to the walk in closet.

Liv: The baby has a walk in closet?

Katherine: Yes but the racks are smaller and so are the shoe displays.

Liv: It's a miniature walk-in closet.

Katherine: And when the baby is older you can easily remove every other shelf to make it a normal sized closet.

As they continued to tour the baby's room, Eli let out a squeal to let everyone remember why they entered the room in the first place.

Katherine: You may use the rocking chair to feed him if you like.

Liv: El how about you tour the rest of the while I stay here and feed Eli.

El: Are you sure, you don't want to see the rest of the house.

Liv: No I have seen the closet and made my decision already.

They chuckled as they left Liv and Eli alone to feed.

She undid the sling as she held Eli's fragile little body with her hand. She placed him flat on her lap as she prepped herself. She removed her bra and held the baby towards her aching breasts. She squirted some milk on his lips as she carefully maneuvered her nipple to his mouth. She latched on quickly and sucked her like his life depended on it.

Liv: Slowly, Eli, slowly its not going anywhere she said trying to calm the baby. He was strong for being so little and she could not imagine doing this as he got older.

15 minutes later, Eli was screaming for more. He unlatched from her left nipple and she moved him to her right, he continue eating until he unlatched and gave her a little smile caused by gas. She looked as his beautiful face as he looked at her half awake, half asleep. She quickly burped him and covered herself up and placed the sling around her but she did not place Eli back in.

She walked back out to the hall to catch up with Elliot, the girls and Katherine. Eli was cradled in her arms.

El: Liv you missed the basketball court and the theater.

Katherine stopped to admire the newborn in her arms.

Oh my Olivia, he is such a handsome little guy, he looks just like his daddy but he has you eyes.

She looked away for a moment before thanking her for the compliment. She didn't want to explain the whole logistics of the situation that they were in.

As she walked down the hall with the small child in her arms she heard screams of excitement as they entered a bedroom.

Maureen: Daddy! Daddy! Is this going to be my new room?

Liv entered a beautifully decorated room with pink and white pin stripped walls and a beautiful metal frame canopy bed. This was the room decorated for a teenager. It was a little grown up but Maureen would grow into it soon.

Liv: This is definitely your style Maur. I love it, we wouldn't have to do a thing to it, we only have to fill up that big closet it comes with.

Maureen: I love you Liv!

It was hard to believe that this was the same little girl who acted out and hated her just a week ago.

Katherine: Lets go on to the next bedroom.

They entered a beautifully decorated room with paisley painted walls, lilac and gray. Kat tugged on Liv's long cardigan.

Kat: Livvy is this my room? She asked in a timid voice

Liv: Do you like it?

Kat: No, I love it! She replied.

That room was a little bit more modern with purple and gray shiny furniture scattered in the room. Perfectly designed for a little girl.

Liv: All it's missing is a couple of your beautiful paintings and a bunch of teddy bears huh?

Kat: Yea!

Katherine guided them further into the house where they saw four more bedrooms that they agreed would be the twins' rooms and the others was to be the guest rooms for grandma or whoever else wanted to visit.

Elliot was happy that this house would be a perfect place to raise his sons.

Katherine: You've seen just about everything, the bedrooms, living room, kitchen, basement, garages, go kart track, pool, tennis court, basket ball court, and everything else this property has to offer. What do you think?

Liv: It's perfect for our family.

El: I agree but what the price tag on a place like this?

Katherine: Well, it's a little above you price range but when you heard what it has been reduced to you can't let this place go.

Liv: Ok spit it out.

Katherine: Well when the market was booming, this house had been placed on the market for 5.5 million.

El: why did you even show us the house, if it was so much higher than our asking price?

Katherine: Hold on I didn't get to the good part, due to the market collapse and the owners needing some quick cash they are selling this place for 1.6 million.

Liv: Oh my god, that is a great price. I was not even expecting a house like this from the budget we had given you.

Katherine: So is that a yes?

El: Liv shouldn't we talk about this, this is a big commitment

They stepped out the room leaving Kat and Maureen to entertain Katherine

Liv: El, don't worry about it, I can afford it

El: We had never discussed our finances before, what exactly did your mother leave you when she passed.

Liv: Well she was a president at Hudson and a pretty savvy business woman, not to mention that her father owned the Mars candy company. They sold it when my mother refuse to take part in the family business, she was disowned but being the only living heir she received everything once all the old people died. All the money was then passed down to me and one day our children.

El: So how much money do you have?

Liv: A couple hundred million, she whispered.

El: Why didn't you tell me before liv?

Liv: I didn't want that life for myself.

El: We don't have to live that way, I don't want our children growing up as rich spoiled brats.

Liv: Me either, but I am buying this house.

El: Fine. It is a great house.

They walked back into the room

Liv: We'll take it, show me where to sign and I'll write you a check.

Katherine: A check?

Liv: Yes, its 1.6 million right.

Katherine: Yes.

She was stunned, she had never seen someone write a check out for 1.6 million dollars at the drop of a hat.

Liv: When do we move in?

Katherine: Tomorrow if you want.

Liv: Great.


	10. Chapter 10

***Warning*** Smut.

Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home

It was their first night in their new home. The kids were staying at Grandma Bernie's so that Liv and El could christen their new home.

He entered the master bedroom surprised at what he found.

Rose petals were laced around the room, tea light candles graced the floor, the room was dim. The scent of lavender and vanilla filled the room with a sultry taste.

She lay gracefully on the bed, her hair was frazzled in the sexiest way. She lay naked under a thin silky piece of cloth that barely covered her torso. He approached the bed without a word, so many thoughts were running through his mind, he began to sweat.

He crawled over to her, their lips met. He slowly began to kiss on her neck, making his way down her body, moving the silky cloth off of her body.

He reached her nipple and began to delicately suck and twirl his tongue around it. She arched her back aroused by the sweet motion of his tongue. His kisses then trailed down her body, her breast, her sternum, her abdomen until he found her pleasure spot.

She lay flat with her feet planted on the bed and her knees bent. With his head between her sultry legs he licked her in the most arousing way, he twirled his tongue around that spot and she cringed she could feel herself beginning to climax. With his tongue he could feel the heat of her core as he licked. She was so wet.

He took his fingers and began to slide them softly in and out of her deep core. He felt her muscles tighten around his fingers as she gasped for air. She screamed with pleasure as she felt her body climax. He raised his body and began to kiss her once more.

They were lost in each other, with a swift motion she took off his shirt and pushed him into the bed. Their tongues were intertwined, he laid flat on the bed and she was on her knees over him.

Their bodies were parallel. As they became more passionate, she got in closer, she felt the bulge of his penis in his pants near her core. It was longing to be out and thrusting deep into her. She felt it rising. She made her way down his body kissing him sensually.

She undid his belt and took off his pants. She saw his eager member, rock hard, ready to plunge into her. She pulled down his boxers revealing his rock hard penis.

She kissed it before taking it deep into her mouth. She licked it and placed it deep into her mouth, in, out, in, out. He screamed with agony as he felt himself nearing his climax.

She rose up to kiss him on his lips and they were once again connected. She turned over onto her back and he took control. They looked each other in the eye and their souls connected. He took a hold of his member and guided it to her core.

He began his entrance, inch by inch he plunged into her tight core. He plunged in and out, in and out, in and out. She screamed his name. He felt her muscles clenching to his penis. He started to go faster and faster.

Elliot: "Liv I'm going to come!

She felt her muscles clamp down on his penis as he erupted inside of her like a volcano. He rolled over off of her onto the bed, they lay gasping for air for the next minute.

As they lay in bed after their strenuous activity, Liv drifted off to sleep. Elliot stayed up and watched as she slept. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He had never felt the love and passion that he did when he was with her. It was hard to believe that he could finally call her his own.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Back to life, back to reality.

A month had passed since they had moved into their new home in Westchester. The kids had started school at a private school 20 minutes away from their home. The private school was state of the art and went from daycare all the way to 12th grade. It was perfect, because the new nanny that they hired would only have to do one drop off and pick up a day.

Liv was enjoying motherhood and being home with the children but tomorrow was her first day at work since things had changed. One month and her life was completely different. Kathy had died, Eli was born, Eli came home from the hospital, they bought a house, they were engaged, they had sold their cars and bought 2 new Mercedes and a newer model Escalade to accommodate their large family, and she was now a mother. Everyone was adjusting to their new lives.

Eli was still sleeping in their room until he was able to sleep through the night.

Liv woke up and rolled over to face a tired Elliot who had been up with Eli earlier that morning.

Liv: Baby, its time for you to get up and start getting ready, if you don't leave by 6 you wont make it to the city in time.

He had started work a couple weeks ago but Liv couldn't imagine settling the kids into their new schools and lives without her at home, so they begged Cragen for one more month. Reluctantly he approved it because he knew what the situation was.

She kissed Elliot on the lips gently then pulled herself out of bed to feed Eli and then proceeded to choose clothes for the other children.

She walked into Maureen's pretty in pink room and chose a white polo shirt with a blue pleated skirt, white stockings, and blue flats.

After choosing Maureen's clothes she proceeded to Kat's room where she placed the same outfit only two sizes smaller onto the bottom of her bed.

She went into the twins' room where she chose a pair of white skinny jeans, a gray graphic tee, a green sweater, and a blue yacht man's blazer with matching Sperry's for Richie. She then picked out a chambray shirtdress and a brown vest and little moccasins for Lizzie.

She thought to herself, why did little kids have to be so dressed up to go to pre-school, but she knew that it was part of what was expected from parents who sent their child to a school of that caliber.

She went back to her room to get showered and get dressed. It would be the last day she would be able to drop the kids off at school and pick them up.

She got dressed in jeans and a button down shirt with some dangling jewelry, she did her makeup and went to get Eli dressed.

She put on his little Ralph Lauren onesie and a little Ralph Lauren Cardigan and jeans with his tiny little Prada sneakers that Aunty Alex had bought him.

She had settled into life as a suburban mom and even made some friends. She was supposed to meet up with some of them after dropping off the kids to school.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- A mother's job is never done

Lola, their nanny had all the children dressed and sitting by the counter when she emerged from her bedroom carrying the well-groomed baby in her arms.

As she walked down the stair the aroma of cinnamon filled the air and she felt a wave of nausea come over her she quickly handed Eli to the Lola and rushed to the bathroom nearest the kitchen. She thought about what she had eaten that made her sick. After washing out her mouth she returned to the kitchen.

Maureen and Kat sat at the counter eating eggs and cinnamon pancakes while the twins ate cinnamon toast that the nanny had baked from their built in high chairs that were attached to the counter next to their big sisters.

Liv was so happy that she had found a nanny she could trust.

Liv went around the counter kissing eat child on their heads.

Liv: Ok guys come on lets hit the road its already 7.

Elliot came rushing downstairs, grabbing his cup of coffee, kissing Liv on her lips and kissing each child quickly on their head.

El: Bye guys he yelled on his way out.

Liv: Ok, ok lets go. Get in the car.

She grabbed her coffee and headed out to the car, when she opened the mug and took in the smell of the coffee that she normally loved she ran to the bathroom for another round of throwing up.

Lola: Are you leaving the baby home today?

Liv: No, we have a pta meeting at the kid's school then we are going to the mall and we should be back by 1. You can just clean up a bit down here and the kid's rooms.

Lola: Are you sure you are well enough to do all of that today?

Liv: Yea, I'm fine, it's probably just some food poisoning. I have already emptied my stomach; I don't think it could get any worst.

Lola: Ok, Well here is some ginger and Imodium it will control the nausea.

She packed the kids into her brand new Mercedes Benz GL which seated 7 comfortably. Kat and the twins were seated in the back row in their car seats and booster seat while Eli's carseat was placed in one seat in the middle row and Maureen sat in the seat adjacent to Eli's.

Liv looked back at the children she called her own and could not imagine leaving them and missing all the small moments she would if she went back to work.

Before he life changed she thought she was destined to be an SVU detective and maybe one day even a captain but now the life that she had been given seemed so much more pleasing. She did not want to give it up but she also didn't want to give up helping those who were victimized. She was torn between her job and her family.

She drove for about 20 minutes and pulled up in from of Excelsior Catholic Prep School.

She parked in the parking lot spot that had been allocated to their family because of the large contribution that they had given the school before the children had been enrolled.

As they pulled up, Kat yelled from the back

Kat: Liv I think Lizzie threw up.

She opened the door to allow Maureen to come out, Kat unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car to meet up with her older sister. Maureen scurried off to the playground before the bell rang to meet up with her classmates and Kat did the same.

Liv climbed into the back to take out the twins from their car seats. As she went to grab the little girl who was now sleeping she noticed something was wrong, she looked pale and her clothes were stained with vomit and the car seat, her skin was warm. Liv felt her heart drop, she checked the toddler's pulse, and it was weak and rapid. She quickly climbed out the car and back into the front seat and sped off to the hospital.

She sped down the highway to Sacred Heart Hospital, She pulled up in front of the emergency room and screamed for help. A male nurse came running through the doors, he grabbed the toddler from her car seat and placed her on a gurney.

Liv quickly parked the car, grabbed Richie from his seat and grabbed Eli, placing him into his sling. She ran towards the door with Richie in hand.

She approached the counter in the emergency ward.

Liv: Hi, I just brought in a little girl.

Nurse: What is your relationship to the little girl.

Liv: I am her father's fiancé.

Nurse: I'm sorry only immediate family may see the patient. I can only notify you when she is moved to pediatrics.

Liv: But I am her mother! She is all alone and scared, I have to see her

Liv bolted past the nurse and ran towards the triage room. She walked into a horrifying scene of the doctors giving little Lizzie electrical volts from a defibrillator. He heart had stopped.

She tried to rush into the room but was held back by security.

Liv: That's my baby girl, that's my baby girl she yelled.

She was on the floor in tears while a scared Richie looked at her and the baby in the sling squirmed from all the excitement that had just occurred.

As they went to pick her up from the floor Liv's body went limp and she passed out.

The nurses helped her up and placed her on a gurney. They removed Eli from the sling that was attached to her and placed her on an IV. She was severely dehydrated.

A couple minutes later when she gained control of the situation, she called Elliot.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Call

Liv: El, there's something wrong.

El: Where are you liv?

Liv: I am at sacred Heart Hospital.

El: What's wrong?

Liv: It's Lizzie.

Elliot dropped the phone and raced out of the prescient quickly letting Cragen know what had happened.

He arrived at the hospital 45 minutes later to see Liv in tears in the waiting room and Richie asleep on her lap and Eli in his sling. They had taken off the iv and moved her but they had taken some blood to test.

El: Liv what happened?

Liv: I don't know, they wont tell me anything because I am not immediate family.

El: That is bullshit, where are the doctors.

Elliot approached the nurse's station

El: Where is my daughter and why didn't you let my fiancé stay with her. She is just a baby and she is probably scared.

Nurse: First of all she is not a family member and second of all she had two other small children with her. I would be breaking hospital regulations if I had allowed her to stay with your daughter.

Just all the nurse finished defending herself, Liv came up behind them

Liv: I know what's wrong with her. I had bought cinnamon cookies for the twins once and Kathy had warned me about Lizzie's severe allergy to cinnamon. She had cinnamon bread this morning.

The nurse rushed into the room and told the doctors what she had just found out.

After 10 minutes the doctors came out.

Doctor: Mr. Stabler, your daughter went into anaphylaxis shock after ingesting cinnamon, which she is highly allergic to. She is fine now but for a minute there we thought we were going to loose her because her heart stopped. You are lucky she was brought in so soon, if you had waited any longer she was not going to make it.

El: Thank you so much doctor.

Doctor: And Ms. Benson, the tests we did on your blood came up negative, except for high levels of progesterone levels were high which indicates pregnancy.

El + Liv: What!

Doctor: Congratulations, Ms. Benson, you're pregnant. You may see you daughter in about 20 minutes until we clean her up; she is stable and can be discharged tomorrow, we just want to keep her over night for observation.

They sat in the waiting room for 10 minutes before either of them said a word.

Liv: Elliot, I'm pregnant.

El: Uh huh.

He was still in shock.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Matter at Hand

Liv: Elliot, they didn't let me in to see her because they said I was not related to her. I became her mother the second that Kathy passed away. What if something happens and you are not here?

El: When we get married you can adopt them if you want.

Liv: Oh my god, are you serious.

El: Yes.

Liv: Well I don't want to wait; we have 5 kids and one more on the way.

El: Ok, well lets just get Lizzie out of the hospital then we can worry about the wedding plans.

After they both got a chance to see Lizzie that day, Liv took the boys headed back to the school to pick up Maureen and Kat. Elliot stayed by his daughter's side until Liv was to return later that afternoon.

Maureen: What happened earlier Liv? I saw you speed off after dropping us off. I thought you had a pta meeting at school today?

Liv: Yea, remember when Kat said that Lizzie had vomited.

Maureen: Yea.

Liv: Turns out it was more serious than any of us thought. She had an allergic reaction to the cinnamon bread that she ate this morning. She is staying in the hospital tonight but we will bring her home tomorrow.

Maureen: Ok.

She drove the kids home and explained to Lola what had happened. Lola broke down in tears but Liv explained to her that it was an honest mistake and that it was her fault for not remembering to tell her about it.

She consoled Lola and told her that she would be spending the night at the hospital with Lizzie so she would have to put the kids to bed tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Looking towards the future.

Liv got in the shower and thought about all the events of the day, Lizzie's allergic reaction, her pregnancy, and Elliot's proposal for her to adopt the children. She laid her head back on the tub and thought about what tomorrow held. It was supposed to be her first day of work back but she didn't want to go and she made up her mind that she needed a break from SVU, to be a mom and a dedicated soon-to-be wife.

After getting out of the shower she looked at herself in the floor length mirror. She looked at her engorged breasts that were still producing milk even though she had become pregnant. Then her eye moved down to her flat toned stomach and she placed her hands over it.

Liv: I'm going to have a baby. She said to herself softly.

She put on her robe and went for the phone. Before calling Elliot to let him know she would be there soon, she called Cragen.

Liv: Good afternoon Captain.

Cragen: How are you liv, I'm glad to have you back tomorrow. How is Lizzie doing?

Liv: She's ok, going back to the hospital to see her soon.

Cragen: Are you still coming into work tomorrow.

Liv: About that, Captain, you know how hard the last couple months have been on El and I. I think it will be best for me to take some more time off like maybe a year or two.

Cragen: A year or two?

Liv: Yes, I have to focus on my family's needs right now.

Cragen: Have you discussed this with Elliot?

Liv: No not yet but today I found out that I am pregnant and I would not be of use to him for the next 9 months anyway.

Cragen: Ok, I am sad to see you go but I know it's right for you and your family.

Liv: Yes, it's the best thing for my family and I.

Cragen: ok well don't make your self a stranger to the 1-6 and bring those beautiful kids to see Grandpa Don.

Liv: I will, oh and one more thing Captain, I was wondering if you would do me the pleasure of walking me down the isle, you are the closest thing I have to a father.

Cragen: I will be honored.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Telling Elliot

After getting off the phone with the captain she went to nurse Eli before she left.

Liv noticed that more and more, Eli would become upset while feeding.

She was not sure if it was safe to breastfeed Eli in her current condition but he had never taken the bottle before except for the first 2 weeks when he was in the hospital, which he fought no to accept.

She knew that she had to see a doctor as soon as possible, but her first priority was caring for Lizzie.

As she fought with Eli to feed she thought about how she was going to break the news of her leaving SVU for a little bit. She knew he would be upset but she hoped he would understand.

After feeding Eli, she handed him to Lola, kissed Richie and the girls good night and headed over to the hospital.

She arrived at the hospital around 6, she said good afternoon to the nurse who had refused to let her in before and walked into the room where Elliot and their baby girl we both taking a nap.

As she walked into the room, Lizzie opened her eyes.

Lizzie: Mama!

Liv stopped in her tracks. She went over to the toddler and held her tight.

Elliot woke to see his girls cuddling together on the chair on the other side of the crib facing him.

El: Hi beautiful

Liv: Hey yourself.

El: How are the kids?

Liv: They're ok, Lola was giving them dinner when I left.

El: Liv, I still can't believe you are pregnant.

Liv: I know me either. I think it has caused my milk to taste weird because Eli is complaining whenever I nurse him.

El: I can't wait for everything to get back to normal

Liv: El, this is our lives now, you have got to accept it. This is normal.

El: I know, but I can't wait to have you back at work and the kids in school and everything just settled down.

Liv: We have 5 kids and 1 more on the way our lives will never be settled down. But I love the chaos of a full house. There is lots of love in our home El, that's the only thing we need.

El: I have to be at work tomorrow, we have a big case. I guess you have to call Cragen and ask him for another day so you can take Lizzie home when she is discharged.

Liv: Talking about work. I already called Cragen.

El: oh ok, what'd he say?

Liv: Well, I umm asked him for a little more time off.

El: A little more time?

Liv: Well I asked him for a year or two off.

El: You quit!

Liv: El we have a big family that demands a lot of attention and I don't want to miss anything.

Elliot walked out the room after turning red not wanting to upset Lizzie and the other small children in the room.

Liv: Elliot!

Lizzie mommy will be right back I'm gonna go talk to daddy.

She ran out the door in an effort to catch Elliot.

Liv: Elliot I'm pregnant, I would be on desk duty anyway, you don't know what I'm going through.

The kids need me home and I should have been the one making them breakfast not Lola, I am still breastfeeding Eli and this new baby is gonna need my full attention when it comes.

Elliot: I understand but how could you make that decision without me, you should have consulted me. I am your partner and your fiancé, you have to realize that your decisions affect our whole family not just yourself anymore.

Liv: I did this for our family.

Elliot: I know but you should have spoken to me first.

Liv: Ok I am sorry baby.

Elliot: Its ok, the guys are never gonna let this one go. I have you pregnant and barefoot at home.

Liv: Excuse me.

Elliot: I'm just kidding.

Liv: You better be.

They kissed each other and walked back into the pediatric ward.

Lizzie was asleep by 9 and they stayed up making plans for the wedding. Liv wanted to be married before she was showing so they planned a small destination wedding for next month when the kids would be out of school.

Elliot left around midnight to catch a couple hours sleep before he had to be at work. Liv sat beside the beautiful blonde toddler and brushed her hair out of her face and planted a kiss on the child's forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Baby on Board

A week had passed since Liv found out she was pregnant and Lizzie was released from the hospital.

She was now starting to notice a little bump forming right below her belly button but it was still not visible when she had a shirt on.

Both of the twins had begun to call her mommy and the older girls didn't seem upset about it. Kat even slipped and called her mom once.

Today was a busy day, it was the last week of school but also only a 4 weeks before the wedding.

The alarm screamed 5:30 am, it was Friday morning and it was going to be a long day.

Since she had left SVU, Lola became more of a maid than a nanny because Liv insisted on taking care of most of the children's needs. Lola didn't have a problem with it and was content to see the kids happy that Liv was around so much.

Today was her first OBGYN appointment since finding out she was pregnant, she was taking the kids out of school early to get fitted for their wedding clothes and there were going to stop by the station to kidnap Elliot for an early dinner with the whole family.

She rolled over in bed to face her fiancé to see that he was not there.

Liv: El!

El: I'm right here, he came into the room with Eli in hand. He woke up wanting to be fed and I went to get him.

He had recently started sleeping through the night so they decided to move him to the nursery.

She undid her shirt and placed attached the cranky child to her breast. He nuzzled and squirmed until he settled himself comfortably.

Elliot went to get ready while she fed Eli.

She looked down at the almost 3 month old in her arms and noticed how much he had grown since coming home. He was now trying to hold his head up and was sleeping less.

After he unlatched she placed him on her shoulder and burped him. She got up to rest him down in his swing but felt dizzy as she rose.

The pregnancy had been harsh on her so far; she was nauseated by every smell and was dizzy all of the time. She ignored her pregnancy symptoms to deal with the kids and life as a mom of 5.

As she caught her balance she walked back to Eli's nursery and placed him into his swing next to his gigantic stuff giraffe.

She walked into his closet, Lola had arranged everything beautifully, the entire top row of his closet was filled with 0-3 month old clothing and next to the hanging clothes there was a tall shelf that was filled with the tiniest shoes ever. All the clothes that she had bought for him was beginning to fit him a bit snug, she knew that it was a sign that she needed to do some shopping.

She quickly picked out an outfit for him. She dressed the still fragile child in a jean jumper and a plaid shirt to match the insides. She placed on his brown and tan sneakers that were getting a bit tight. She placed the baby in his swing and went to prepare clothes for the other children.

Elliot ran past her and kissed her on the cheek as he fled down the hall leaving the house to go to work.

El: Bye baby, I'll see you later.

Liv walked into Maureen's room and then into her closet. The girl was still fast asleep in her bed and didn't even budge when Liv entered the room.

She picked out a pair of purple skinny jeans, a flower print button down shirt with hints of purple, red, gray and white. She then grabbed a pair of red converses and a red and white striped headband. She finished off the outfit with a jean jacket.

Liv: Maureen, honey, wake up.

Maureen: Ok mom, she responded sleepily.

Liv looked down at the half awake little girl surprised by what she called her.

Liv: Maureen you don't have to wear your school uniform to school today because I am picking you guys up early today. We are going to the city to get our dresses for the wedding today.

The girl got up from her bed excited that she would not have to dress like everyone else for one day.

Liv walked to Kat's room surprised to find the little girl out of bed and already in the shower.

Kat was by far the easiest of all the girls. She was quiet and demanded nothing.

Liv entered her closet and picked out a blue dress with a knitted cream design around the crew neck line, a red cardigan, and a skinny brown belt with her blue and white polka dot oxford shoes.

Liv: Kat your clothes are on your bed.

Kat: ok, mommy she yelled from the shower.

Every time liv heard it a warmth rushed through her body.

She checked the time and rushed into the twins' room to quickly put out their outfits. Having so many children took a toll on her but she carefully picked out each outfit for them because as a mother of children who lived in this neighborhood and attended Excelsior Prep, it was expected of her.

She chose a red white and blue loose tank top and some green cargo shorts with a pair of black and white vans for Richie and A blue short sleeve shirt dress with a thin brown belt, a blue bow for her hair and brown oxfords.

Liv: Wake up babies, she said as she ruffled their little bellies.

They opened their eyes and stood up slowly waiting to be picked up from their toddler beds.

She quickly dressed them and took them downstairs and placed them into their high chairs.

Lola: What are the plans for today?

Liv: I will drop Maureen, Kat and the twins to school, I have an OB appointment in the city at 10, I am taking Eli with me and Elliot will meet us, I need you meet me at Kleinfeld's Bridal Shop in the city with the kids by 12:30. Our dress appointment is only 2 hours long so I need the kids there on time.

Lola: Gotcha.

Liv went back to grab Eli from his room and took him outside to place him in his car seat, she opened the door and yelled for the other kids to load into the car.

Liv: Come on guys, let's go, we don't want to be late for school.

They drove to Excelsior prep and all the kids arrived safely to their classes.

Liv was nervous about her appointment; although she was technically the mother of 5 this was her first pregnancy. She placed her hand on her gurgling stomach, as she felt nauseated.

An hour later she entered the city, she parked outside of Mount Sinai Hospital where her doctor's practice was located.

She carefully took Eli out of his car seat and placed him in his bugaboo stroller.

Liv: Hi stinky, are you gonna be a good boy for mommy while she gets to see your baby brother or sister.

Eli looked at her and gave her a sly little smile. As she turned the stroller and locked the doors of the car someone snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the waist.

She turned around to elbow the person until she saw it was Elliot.

She gave him a little slap.

Liv: Why'd you sneak up on me?

El: I saw when you pulled into the spot.

Liv: Sneaky, I thought I would have to go all cop on you.

El: Sorry, are you ready for your appointment, Cragen only gave me an hour off.

Liv: yea, lets go.

They entered a room filled with pregnant women and their husbands or significant others, Liv felt a little intimidated as she walked in with her flat stomach. Elliot had been through this 5 times so he felt nothing. She had been there with Kathy but this time it was her in the stirrups.

She signed in with the receptionist and they took a seat next to another couple with Eli kicking his little feet in the stroller in front of them. The woman next to them looked into the stroller.

Woman: Beautiful baby you have there.

Liv: Thank you.

Woman: Are you here for your post op exam.

Liv: No, I'm pregnant.

The woman looked at her surprised.

Woman: How old is he?

Liv: He is almost 3 months old.

Woman: And your pregnant again? Good luck.

Liv looked a little embarrassed by her comment and did not explain the situation.

Woman: My name is Karen Herald and this is my husband Joshua.

Liv: This is my fiancé Elliot and our son Eli, my name is Olivia

Karen: This is your second?

Liv: No its our 6th.

Karen looked at her in amazement.

Karen: This is our 3rd, I thought I was crazy having 3 kids.

Elliot: Well we always wanted a big family.

The nurse entered the room .

Nurse: Olivia Benson.

Liv: That's me.

As they entered the doctor's office the nurse handed Olivia a hospital gown and instructed her to take off everything except for her bra and place this over it. She sat on the table and Elliot held her hand with Eli on her lap. The doctor entered the room, it was a new doctor recommended by one of the moms at the kid's school.

Doctor: Hi my name is Dr. Bowen, what are we in for today.

Liv: Well I was at the hospital recently and I was informed that we are expecting.

Doctor: So soon after having this cute little guy?

The doctor peered over to the baby sitting on Elliot's lap.

Liv: Not exactly, I didn't give birth to Eli. He's my fiancé son but his mother died during childbirth.

Doctor: Oh ok, well is this your first pregnancy?

Liv: Yes.

Doctor: Ok, well lets check you out. Please place you feet in the stirrup and relax.

The doctor grabbed a large internal probe and placed it inside of her. She squirmed a bit from the probe being a little uncomfortable.

All of a sudden the room filled with a little flicker sound.

The doctor peered over her gown, that's your baby's heartbeat look to your left Olivia.

She turned her head and saw a small black circle in the gray shadow that was her uterus.

Liv's face lit up she never thought that she would have gotten pregnant. She looked over at Elliot and a single tear dropped from her eye, he kissed her softly on the lips and they looked at their baby on the screen in amazement.

The doctor pointed, there is your baby.

The doctor peered at the screen then looked up at her.

Doctor: When did you find out your were pregnant?

Liv: About a week ago

Doctor: Well you are almost into you second trimester according to the size of the baby.

Both Liv and Elliot stared at her flat stomach. She was surprised how could she not know she was pregnant for so long.

Doctor: I would say you are about 12 weeks pregnant. Don't worry most women gain the bulk of their weight during their second and third trimester. Everything looks fine.

He pulled out the internal probe and told her to get dressed and meet him in his office.

She got dressed and they headed to the office to speak with the doctor.

Doctor: I read you medical records, you are vey healthy and I don't think you should have any problems carrying the baby but two things in your file bother me a bit.

Liv and Elliot looked at him quizzically.

Doctor: Well you are 37 years old, not too far about optimal age to have a baby but because this is your first pregnancy the birth maybe difficult. This is not a huge problem but we will have to monitor you a little more than I do younger patients.

They had concerned looks on their faces but nothing could change her age.

Doctor: The other thing that bothers me is that you are taking Domperidone.

Liv: I only took a couple doses when Eli was born to stimulate breast milk because his mother died and he needed it.

Doctor: You are lucky you stopped taking the drugs when you did because if you hadn't it may have cause a miscarriage.

Liv and Elliot looked at each other scared.

Doctor: it's ok, if you are still producing milk though.

Liv: Is it safe to breastfeed still.

Doctor: Yes but you may want to start weaning Eli in a couple of months because you may not produce enough milk to feed both Eli and your new baby.

Liv: Thank You doctor.

Doctor: Schedule your next appointment for next month and take care of yourself.

As they walked out of the office Elliot kissed his fiancé on the cheek and his son on the head. He said goodbye and headed back to the station.

Olivia looked at her watch and hurried to the car to meet up with Lola and the kids at the bridal shop.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Wedding Preparations

Liv drove and parked in front of the bridal shop, she unloaded Eli and placed him into his stroller.

As she walked into the Bridal Shop all the women gathered around to get a look at her beautiful little boy.

Woman: He is so cute.

Woman: Look at his cute little outfit.

Liv thanked them and walked toward the receptionist to check in.

Liv: I have an appointment to get my wedding dress, 3 dress for my little girls, and 2 suit for my sons.

The rude receptionist gave her a bad look as if she disapproved of her not being married and having so many kids.

Liv: If you have something to say, say it.

Receptionist: You have a lot of children to come to a bridal store like this.

Liv: Excuse me, how dare you!

As she began to stand up for herself the owner of Kleinfeld's came out from her show room.

Rita Kleinfeld: Jessica please apologize to our customer and my very good friend, Olivia and then gather your stuff and get out of my shop.

Jessica grabbed her stuff and walked out of the shop rudely.

Rita: How are you Liv?

Liv: I'm good Rita.

The receptionist did not know that the owner of the world famous bridal shop was Serena Benson's best friend when she was alive and Olivia's godmother.

Rita: Where are my beautiful grandchildren?

Liv: Here is little Eli. The rest of the kids should be here any minute with the nanny.

Rita: I can't believe this is the first time I'm meeting them.

Liv: I know we have been so busy. I can barely get time to sleep. Rita, I have to tell you something to tell you.

Rita: How far along are you?

Liv: How did you know?

Rita: Liv, you learn a couple things about a woman's body after measuring women for the last 20 years.

As they finished speaking she heard the ruckus of her other 4 children. Kat and Maureen came running over to her screaming.

Maureen: Mom! Kat pulled my hair.

Kat was quiet but sneaky.

Liv: Kat don't pull your sister's hair. Girls I want to introduce you to someone. Maureen, Kat, this is Mommy's godmother, Grandma Rita.

Maureen + Kat: Hi Grandma Rita.

Rita: Hi guys

She hugged and kissed them on the cheek.

Rita: Liv they are gorgeous.

She walked over to the twins who were happily eating their snacks, who are these little guys?

Liv: These are the twins, Richie and Lizzie.

Rita smiled at them and kissed their little crumb filled cheeks.

Rita: Wow Liv you've got your hands full.

Liv: Yes I do and another one on the way.

Maureen: What did you just say?

Liv looked down embarrassed by the slip of her tongue, she had forgotten that they had not yet broken the news to the girls.

Liv: Yes, Maureen your dad and I are going to have another baby.

Maureen: Don't you think you have enough.

Liv: Maur! Think about it this way, you will have another sibling to boss around.

Maureen: Whatever. She replied in an annoyed preteen way.

Liv: Anyway lets get to the dresses and tuxes.

Rita went to the back room and pulled out 4 racks of dresses and two racks of tuxes, one for each person.

After trying on countless amounts of dresses and tuxes everyone had their wedding outfit.

The boys were easy; they both wore the tiniest little ivory suits with a paisley cream and gold patterned vest, and ivory tie and ivory shoes.

Lizzie wore a cream tea length tutu dress with a diamond-encrusted bodice and a cream sandal with diamonds right up to the strap the delicately hugged the little girl's foot.

Kat wore a similar dress to Lizzies but a bit shorter and instead of flowers being along the neckline lots of flowers were stitched across the bodice of the dress. She wore a decorated flower tiara that clipped into her flowing blonde hair.

Maureen wore a stunning cream taffeta dress with a bubble hem and a 3D flower decal that adorned the crew neck line of the dress. She wore a headband with cream flowers attached that leaned to one side of her head.

Liv's dress was stunning. She wore a Carolina Herrera cream-colored strapless dress; the front cut low showing her delicate bosom and flowed into the luscious, silky train that worked its way down her body onto the floor. She looked amazing. She was going to pin up her hair in a low bun and adorn it with cream flowers that matched her dress and the dresses of her daughters.

Liv: Thank you so much for helping me to pick out my dress and all the clothes for the kids. Now it's your turn. Rita, I want you to stand in the place of my mother at the ceremony. I love my mother even though our relationship had always been rocky but you were there for me when no one else was. I can even say that you were more of a mother to me than Serena was sometimes.

Rita cried as she held on to Liv who was still in the dress that she would walk down the isle in a couple weeks from that day.

Rita: I am proud to.

Rita picked out a gorgeous Yves Saint Laurent fluid cream jersey gown is gathered to a satin yoke and wrapped with a lustrous metallic-finished belt. A deep side slit allows a flirty glimpse of leg.

About 15 minutes later Bernie walked in to the shop to try on the dresses that they had picked out for her, she chose a more conservative dress than Rita who was has a surprisingly great body for someone her age. She chose an ornately embroidered cream ribbon-and-crystal details textured gown with a luminous mesh overlay.

Liv was happy that in two hours she had completed so much. She paid for all of the items that she had ordered which was supposed to arrive at their home by Monday. All of the dresses added up to $15,000 and the tuxes were $1000 each. She made an appointment for Elliot and his groom's men, which included the Captain, Fin and Munch, to get fitted for their tuxes. All of her bridesmaids were unable to make the fitting because of a big case they were working on so she scheduled their fittings with the guys.

She had picked out Vera Wang knee length cream colored gowns for Casey, Melinda, and Alex.

She undressed herself and all the kids who were going crazy from being in the store for so long and head out satisfied with her 2 hour long dress shopping session.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- The Pre-Wedding Activities

Everyone arrived at the airport with their luggage and wedding clothes in hand. No one knew where the destination wedding was to be held so they anxiously waited until Liv and Elliot handed them their boarding passes.

The crowd of people included Captain Cragen, Fin, Fin's girlfriend Nicole, Munch, Alex, Casey, Melinda, Grandma Bernie, and Rita. They were waiting excitedly in the lobby of the airport for the Stabler clan to walk through the doors.

When they finally glimpsed them in the crowd the girls ran towards their aunts and grandparents.

Liv looked tired with Eli strapped to her chest, the twins sat in their stroller that she was pushing.

Lola and Elliot were struggling with the 12 extremely large suitcases that they had brought for their week-long wedding/ vacation.

Liv and Elliot greeted everyone and apologized for being late.

Liv unstrapped Eli and handed him to his Grandma Bernie.

Everyone looked down and stared when she removed the baby carrier. Her belly was rounded and everyone could now see that she was pregnant.

Her hopes of getting married was not pointless because she had grown significantly in the 4 weeks since she had tried on her dress. She was happy that she had bought her dress a size bigger and that Rita was there to do last minute alterations that were desperately needed.

Liv: Thanks guys for all coming and being on time.

Munch: So where are we off to?

Liv: You'll see when you get there.

Lets head to the boarding area.

Liv had spared no expense, for the last couple of months she had used her money to splurge on expensive clothes and gifts for the children and she was going to do it for this entire trip. Before she just wanted a normal life but when it came to the children she only wanted the best for them.

They headed over to the unmarked 20-seater jet. Everyone climbed in and sat down for the 5-hour flight.

After 5 hours of too much alcohol being served by the on-board butler and 3 screaming children they landed in the Bahamas.

After passing through customs they were taken to a small 12-room resort that over looked the blue ocean. They rented out the entire resort for the week. Liv and Elliot were given the Presidential suite. Everyone else had regular rooms except for the kids and Lola who shared a room with two queen-sized beds and 3 baby cots that had been requested.

Liv read the itinerary for the 7-day trip:

Monday: Everyone settle in and enjoy the accommodations provided by the resort.

Tuesday: Hike around the Island for the adults and a boat ride for the kids. Adult may enjoy the nightlife of the city that evening.

Wednesday: Scuba lessons in the morning at 8, Scuba diving at 1, then the pre-wedding dinner at 7:30

Thursday: The wedding, girls met in the south wing of the hotel for 9 AM and guys in the north wing. The ceremony begins at 12pm.

Friday: Last day in paradise for everyone except the bride and groom (free day)

Saturday+ Sunday: Weekend alone for the happy couple to enjoy all the report and the Bahamas has to offer.


	20. Chapter 20

The next couple chapters will focus on the wedding stuff. I had originally made chapter 19-24 all one chapter but I thought it was kind of long.

Chapter 20- Monday

Liv, Casey, Rita, Bernie, Melinda, Nicole and Alex sat around the pool that overlook the stunning blue ocean with their feet gently kicking back and forth in the water. They gossiped about the latest a work and talked about the upcoming wedding and baby.

The guys sat around the bar drinking and smoking cigars that was given to the guests.

Lola came down stair with all the kids dressed in swimming clothes.

Maureen and Kat quickly ran over to the pool and dove in, drenching all the women who sat around the pool.

Liv: Girls!

Maureen + Kat: Sorry! They said as they doggy paddled around the pool.

The twins let go of Lola's hands and quickly pattered over to Liv.

Lizzie was dressed in a cute pink polka dot bikini with the matching sun hat and Riche was dressed in a pair of cute yellow and green Ralph Lauren swimming trunks with a matching green fisherman's hat.

She hugged them and they ran back to Lola who was going to take them into the water.

Lola walked over to Liv and handed her baby Eli.

Everyone turned and gushed over Eli's little trunks that matched Richie's, his tiny fisherman's hat and his little baby sunglasses.

Nicole, Fin's girlfriend, a voluptuous blonde with large breasts, a huge ass, and a tiny waist got her hands on little Eli who then tried to remove her bikini top with his little hands.

Nicole: I think someone is hungry.

The women laughed at his failed attempt.

Maureen: Come in the water aunties and grandmas, we want to play Marco Polo but we need more people. Lola can't play because she is holding the twins.

Rita who had been holding Eli handed the cranky baby to Liv. She and all the other women jumped in to play with the girls.

Liv got up from the rim of the pool with Eli in her arms and went over to the lounge chairs under a shade. She grabbed a towel and placed it over her as she removed her bikini top to feed Eli.

She guided the baby toward he nipple and he latched on, he was now 4 months old and she could feel his first tooth breaking through his gums.

She sat in pain as Eli suckled at he breast and grinded his gums into her nipple.

Liv: Careful Eli you're biting too hard.

Elliot glimpse over to Liv who was sitting on a chair in the shade and saw pain in her face as she allowed Eli to nurse. He walked over to see what the problem was.

El: What's up Liv, you look like you're in pain.

Liv: Yea, Eli is cutting a tooth and he is biting so hard.

El: Yikes, that's my boy!

Liv: Elliot! You are lucky you are a man, I don't know how much longer I could do this and from the pain that I am experiencing I am not sure if I am doing this for the new baby.

Later that afternoon everyone sat around the elegant dinner hall and was served a delicately delicious meal.

Everyone's mouth was watering as they peered at the food laid in front of them as the sweet aroma filled the air.

Fin: I would just come here for the food. It's so delicious.

After dinner everyone headed back to their room with their bellies full of food that no one wanted to waste.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Tuesday

Everyone except Rita, Grandma Bernie, Liv and the kids went on a hike around the island with the tour guides.

Liv was tired and wasn't feeling well enough to go with the others so she told Lola to go ahead with the adults on the hike. She would become breathless quickly from little activities. She couldn't imagine hiking at this stage in her pregnancy.

After everyone left she laid in bed watching cartoons with the kids by her side and Eli on her chest.

She was growing tired easier and easier. As they laid on the king size bed she felt a little flutter in her belly, she got up suddenly and surprised the kids who were laying in bed next to her.

Maureen: What wrong?

She quickly laid Eli on the bad and grabbed Kat's and Maureen's hands and placed it on her belly.

Kat: What was that little bump, that I felt?

Liv: That's the baby moving.

A smile grew across both of the girl's faces.

A couple minutes later Bernie and Rita walked into the room.

Rita: Lets go on a walk down to the beach; the bartender said that around midday we may be able to see the dolphins jumping in the water.

Kat: I wanna see dolphins.

Liv: Ok, I just have to change Eli's diaper and put on a new onesie on him then we can go.

Once Eli was changed Liv brought him outside to meet up with the rest of the kids to go on the walk. Bernie held little Richie and Rita held Lizzie as they walked down the steep entrance to the resort and onto the warm sand that sat right above the cerulean blue ocean.

As they descended closer to the water suddenly a dolphin shot up from out of the water. All eyes peered into the ocean and stood amaze by the show in front of them. When the dolphin show subsided they all returned to the resort and had lunch. After lunch they headed on a boat ride around the island.

Half way through the trip the kids were bouncing around happy to see all the amazing sights. They pointed out every little thing to their grandmothers who sat with the twins in their laps. Elliot who had returned early from the hike to spend some time with his family before his bachelor night out in the city, sat next to Liv with Eli in his lap.

El: Liv you're kind of quiet.

Liv: Yea, I'm not feeling so good.

Suddenly she turned around, hung over the side of the boat and threw up. Elliot quickly handed Eli to his mother and held her hair back as she emptied her stomach into the ocean. After her nausea had subsided a bit she lay flat on her back with her head resting on Elliot's lap.

The captain suggested that Liv should go into the cabin and lay down.

Elliot picked her up and gently took her into the yacht's cabin.

He laid her on the lounge sofa that was next to the mini bar.

Liv: I hate that I am sick and I can't hangout with everyone on my freaking wedding trip.

El: You are having a baby Liv, you have to take it easy.

Liv: Easy for you to say, you can go scuba diving and hiking. I can't even drink.

El: Maybe we should have waited to get married until after the baby was born.

Liv: No I am happy that we are going to be married before it's born, I'm just a little upset that I can't enjoy myself before I get married. I always thought I would have a crazy bachelorette party with strippers and lots of alcohol. I can't wait until the baby is born so I can let loose a bit.

El: In 5 months when you give birth to our beautiful baby this will just be a frivolous memory because you will know it was all worth the wait.

Liv: I guess.

That night everyone headed out for a night on the town except for Liv, the kids, and the grandmas who had become good friends over the last couple of days. Liv was resting while the grandmas and Cragen played video games and board games with the kids.

Elliot, Fin, Munch, Nicole, Lola, Alex, Melinda, and Casey had a wild night bar hopping and eventually ending up at a unisex strip club with men and women dancers. The girls gravitated to the male strippers and the men to the women. After the crazy night they all returned to the hotel wasted and crawled into their beds.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Wednesday

The next day everyone was too tired to go to their scuba lesson after the wild night. The girls decided to hang out at the resort with Liv who had been a little down and help her with getting all the clothes together for the wedding. The guys decided to take Elliot to the near by waterfall to mess with him a bit.

Rita: Suck it in a little!

All the women and children sat or stood around her in the middle of the presidential suite while Rita desperately tried to alter the wedding dress that hugged her baby bump tightly.

Liv: What am I going to do? My wedding dress doesn't fit. I didn't expect to get so big over night.

Rita: Liv I have worked in the wedding dress business for 20 years. Did you think I didn't think about this when I found out you were pregnant?

Liv: I don't know. She said in a childish way.

Rita: I brought you a gift incase something like this was to occur but you can decide if you would like be to alter this gown and add a lace mesh from the other dress to expand it or you can wear the other dress.

Liv: What are you taking about?

Rita went into her Louis Vuitton Monogrammed chest and brought out a strapless gown with intricately sown in diamonds across the front of the dress. The back of the bodice was a stretchy lace mesh. The top of the bodice hugged her breasts and a flowing white taffeta rested gently over her pregnant abdomen.

Liv: Rita where did you get this dress?

Rita: Liv it was a dress my mother the original dressmaker for Kleinfeld's Bridal had made for Serena when she was going to be married.

Liv: My mother was engaged to be married?

Rita: Yes but after the attack and finding out that she was pregnant with you she could not go through with it. It sat in the back of the showroom for the last 37 years Liv. I hope you accept this dress as my wedding gift to you.

Liv: I love you Rita, you don't know how much this means to me. It's a million times better than my dress and it fits perfectly.

As she looked at herself dressed in the immaculate dress everyone stared in wonder at how beautiful she looked.

Liv cried as she looked at herself in the mirror surrounded by her family. It had only been a couple months ago that she lived in a cold apartment by herself and she felt so alone. Her life had changed dramatically and she couldn't imagine going back to her old life.

The pre-wedding dinner was delicious and comforting as everyone sat together and told stories of Elliot and Olivia's life together.

After dinner Elliot moved out of the presidential suite and went to set up his things in another room in an effort to conserve some sort of tradition in their very unconventional wedding.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-The Big Day

The day started off with a bit of chaos.

Olivia awoke at 7 am with a wave of nausea that had come over her. She tripped over one of the girls in an effort to make it to the bathroom with out throwing up all over the hotel room.

She went to sleep last night alone and had woken up with all 5 children around her. She remembered waking up to 3 wailing babies around 2 am, she had brought them into her bed and put them back to sleep but did not remember when Maureen and Kat joined them.

When she returned to the bed, with hope of going back to sleep for another hour before getting up to get ready for the wedding, she saw 5 pairs of bright eyes staring back at her. She dove in the middle of her sea of children and they all tried to get close to her.

Giggles filled the room as they played.

Liv: Guys be careful remember mommy has a baby in her tummy and Eli is on the bed.

She was so happy that the resort specialized in decorating and catering for weddings so the only thing she had to worry about was getting everyone dressed and ready. They even had their own personal photographer.

She got out of bed, leaving the kids watching cartoons, and went to see what preparations had been made for the wedding later that day. Surprisingly all the ladies were up and dresses, accessories, shoes were laid out carefully in the wing were they were supposed to go to get ready.

Rita: Liv we've got a long day ahead. Go shower its already 8:30, you have a hair appointment at 9, you have to put on your dress and accessories at 10, your makeup at 11 and a little pre-wedding meeting with all the girls.

Liv: Ok, but first I have to feed Eli.

Rita: Ok go! Casey, Alex, Nicole, Melinda, and Lola are going to get the kids ready. If each of them takes one of the kids they should be ready in no time.

As she went back to the room Casey took Richie, Melinda took Maureen, Nicole took Kat, Lola took Lizzie and Alex waited for her to finish nursing Eli.

Alex sat looking at her cringing in pain as Eli chewed away at her. She saw a single tear drop from her eyes as she stared into Eli's eyes, his little hand rested gently on her rounded tummy and his eyes were drifting back to sleep. Alex wasn't sure if the reason for her tear was happiness or pain from the little boy nursing but it looked like happiness.

Alex: Liv you are an amazing woman and the best thing that ever happened to Elliot and this family. Look at you, you grabbed motherhood by the neck and took on the challenge. If I didn't know the situation I would have swore that you gave birth to everyone of those children.

Liv: Thank you.

The guys were all getting dressed and ready in the other wing of the hotel. They were passing around drink trying to set a calming mood for the groom who was pacing around nervously.

Elliot: She gave me her life. What if it's not what she wanted?

Cragen: Stop your nervous babbling, do you think she would be here if she didn't want to, everyone knows that when Liv thinks something is wrong she flees. She is here isn't she?

Elliot: Yes she is. I just love her so much.

Cragen: Well then make her an honest woman.

Back at the girls room it was now 11, Liv was dressed in Serena's wedding gown, which accentuated all her beautiful features caused by pregnancy, she glowed.

She sat in the room alone wanting a minute to prepare herself. After 10 minutes Rita, Bernie, Alex and Casey walked into the room, each of them held a box in their hands except for Alex.

Bernie: I have the honor of presenting you with something old. She opened a jewelry box, I wore this at my wedding and I would be honored if you would have it.

In the box laid a beautiful diamond necklace with tiny pave crystals. The vintage inspired necklace illuminated Olivia's neck as she carefully snapped the necklace in place.

Casey: We all knew about the dress before you did, Rita showed us the dress at the shop and I couldn't figure out what to get you so Rita helped me pick out a veil that went well with the dress.

She placed the veil into her hands.

Casey: This is your something new.

Rita: I have the honor of presenting you with something borrowed. I saw the necklace that Bernie had bought and I went into my secret vault at the shop and found earrings with a similar design.

The drop earrings with diamonds glistened as they graced each ear.

Alex: You are my best friend and my sister, I am happy to present you with something blue but you already have it on.

Liv looked at her quizzically.

Alex: She picked up the hem of Olivia's dress and sown inside were three letters, an E, an S, and an O inscribed in cursive with blue thread. These letters signified their initials.

Liv: When did you do this?

Alex: When Rita showed us the dress I thought it would be a good idea and Rita sowed it in for me.

Liv: I love it.

Hugs, kisses and tears were shared among the women who then finished preparing.

Before they decided to head down to the beach for the ceremony, Munch and Fin came into the wing to pick up Eli and Richie who would stand with the men. Cragen followed in after to help escort Liv to the beach.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- The Wedding

Exactly at 12 o'clock the men made their way down to the beach, a priest was standing in front a raised patch of white sand that made a heart. Red hand picked rose petals were scattered inside of the heart made of sand.

Elliot stood on the left side of the priest and all the men except Cragen who would come down to the beach with Liv.

Elliot stood inside of the heart while Fin and Munch held the boys outside the heart behind him.

To the left of the sand heart and the men sat a piano player dressed in a similar ivory long tail suit as the men, in front of him stood a white baby grand piano. He played music and serenaded everyone as they waited for the women to make their appearance.

First to make their appearance on the beach was Lola and Nicole who took their places outside of the heart to the right of the priest.

The pianist began to play a soft love song as Kat and Maureen slowly walked towards the sand heart with cream-colored bouquets of flowers in their hands to their spot in front of Nicole and Lola.

Casey then made her way down the beach in her cream Vera Wang bridesmaid dress and her blonde hair flowing in the wind. She held Lizzie who had beautiful flowers tucked into her blonde curly hair. He head rested gently on Casey's shoulder.

Melinda and Alex, the maid of honor, then followed behind.

Bernie made her way down to her spot next to the other women.

Finally the pianist began the wedding march.

Liv stepped her bare feet into the white warm sand, she looked down at her perfectly manicured French tipped toes and took a deep breath.

She walked slowly towards the sand raised heart to meet the love of her life. In old hand held the hand of Rita, he closest thing she had ever had to a mother and in the other hand held Don Cragen's hand the only man who ever treated her like his daughter. They slowly escorted her towards her soul mate.

As she walked she felt the baby moving inside of her. Her heart was beating fast; she took another step, a tear rolled down her face as everyone looked in her direction.

She placed one foot into the heart made of sand. Rita's hand went loose and she walked over and stood next to Bernie. Cragen did the same and went to stand next to Fin who was holding the sleeping baby.

Preist: Who gives this woman away?

Cragen + Rita: We do.

They exchanged vows that expressed how much they loved and cared for each other. The priest instructed them to exchange rings and pronounced them married as they sealed it with a kiss.

Tears filled in everyone's eyes as they saw Elliot and Olivia finally bound together in love.

**Their honeymoon night gets a little steamy! Look out for the next chapter coming soon. **

**For all of those who do not like the way I write, you don't have to read it. If you have negative comments stop reading my story and walk away. I am used to writing scripts and I am going to leave it that way. **

**For those who are commenting positively, thank you for reading. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- Post-Wedding

The photographer took pictures of the group and the couple before they headed back to the resort.

Liv and Elliot walked hand in hand as everyone followed behind them.

Everyone went back to their rooms and changes into more comfortable clothes that were still somewhat dressy.

Liv changed into a flowing chiffon cream knee length dress that hugged her just above her baby bump. She put on a pair of cream-colored flats that matched.

Lola quickly changed all the girls into matching white floral print dress with a cream design. The tier silhouette and complementing ruffles made all three little girls look beautiful. They wore cream-colored sandals to match.

Grandma Bernie dressed Eli and Elliot in little cargo shorts and short-sleeved cream-colored button down shirts.

All the women dressed in cream and white colored dresses and the men dressed in cargo shorts and cream-colored short-sleeved shirts to take pictures.

Everyone met up at the dining hall to have a three-course meal. After the meal everyone was going to take a couple more pictures then return to their rooms to pack up and head for the airport where they would return home, leaving Elliot and Liv for some alone time in the Bahamas. Bernie was going to stay with Lola to help take care of the kids while Liv and Elliot were away and everyone promised to stop by and take over babysitting duty for a couple hours.

After eating a delicious meal of Spinach and Arugula Salad, Salmon with Risotto, and Pastel de Tres Leches, they took a couple more group shots around the scenic resort and then everyone went back to pack up their rooms.

Liv was not sure how Eli was going to do without her, the older kids had been in school and daycare and had been away from her for hours at a time so she didn't worry about them but she had not left Eli since he was born to even to go to the store.

Everyone changed into travel clothes and brought their suitcases to the entrance of the resort. Right before they left at 5 to go to the airport, Liv took Eli into her room to breastfeed him.

She held him as he suckled roughly at her breast, she brushed his thin blonde hair out of his little face, his blue eyes stared up at her as his little hand rested upon her chest.

Liv: Eli, you have to be a good boy for Grandma and Lola this weekend, mama will be back on Monday.

She kissed the tiny human on his milk-stained cheeks and placed him on her shoulder to burp.

Before sending Eli out to meet Lola and the kids to leave, she quickly attached the breast pump to her sore nipples. She pumped 6 ounces of milk that would be able to last Eli until he got home where there was frozen breast milk in the freezer she had pumped in case of emergencies.

She knew they would have a hard time getting him to take the bottle even though it was breast milk but he would have to begin weaning anyway.

She walked out of the room and reluctantly handed the baby over to Lola who was waiting for him, everyone climbed into the shuttle. Liv and Elliot were hand in hand as they watched everyone drive away.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- The Honeymoon

As the shuttle drove off, hand in hand they took a stroll down the steep hill and onto the warm sand where earlier that day they professed their love for one another. The afternoon breeze on the beach had scattered the rose petals across the sand.

Their footprints on the wet sand created a path that was washed away with the tide. They smelled the fresh sea air as they were consumed with each other. The time had escaped them as they looked into each other's eyes and for the first time since they had reached on this vacation there were no distractions that kept them apart.

They walked back to the resort kissing and cuddling as they walked and shared a candle lit dinner.

The made their way back to the room where they would begin a passionate night of intimacy.

Liv: Take off your clothes and lay on the bed.

She walked out of the room and went to the bathroom and grabbed the outfit that she had bought for this special night.

She walked out of the bathroom dressed in a black baby doll lingerie that barely covered her engorged breasts and had a slit right under the bra that showed off her rounded stomach. She wore a black thong that that was pushed down to her bikini line by her expanding bump.

She came over to Elliot who was propped up by a pillow and straddled his hips.

She leaned in to kiss him softly. Her kisses then trailed down his body, she stopped as she felt his erection rise beneath her, she slowly slipped her into his boxers, his penis shot up as she pulled down the binding cloth.

She kiss the tip of it and licked it. She plunged his rock hard member into her mouth until he was about to come. Elliot moaned in pleasure.

El: Liv im going to come.

Liv: Go ahead baby.

He moaned loudly as he erupted in her mouth. He rose up from the bed and decided to pleasure her.

He massaged her shoulders and kissed her neck.

He cupped her in between his legs as he delicately moved his hands down her body and gently rested them on her protruding belly.

She turned to him and kissed him softly, both enjoying the intimate connection that they longed for.

From behind he loosened the clasps of her baby doll that was located right between her breasts. He grabbed her breasts and she screamed in pain.

He had not realized how engorged and sore her breasts had become.

El: I'm sorry baby, I will be more careful.

Liv: Ok, I trust you.

He put her to lye on her back while he straddled her placing his weight on his knees and hands; he kissed her neck then made his way down to her throbbing nipples.

He licked them softly and twirled his tongue around her bruised bosom. She close her eyes with pleasure as she felt them harden.

After laying delicate kisses on her rounded tummy, he made his was down to her core. He slid his tongue across her slit and found her spot, he twirled his tongue around it, her back arched as she felt a pool of wetness form at her throbbing wound.

He rose up and explored her insides with one of his fingers. She gasped with pleasure so he stuck in 2 more of his fingers.

He felt her body clamp around his fingers and screamed in pleasure.

He pulled her towards the edge of the bed and stood on the floor in front of her. He parted her legs and kissed her thighs purposefully ignoring her core.

She was getting fidgety as she begged for him to enter her. When he was ready he slowly inched into her.

He slowly moved in and out of her. He started to speed up; their bodies were moving in tandem as her hips bucked towards his thrusts. The moved together, the breathed together and they made love. As they were both moaning in pleasure they came together.

Elliot collapsed on the bed next to her.

Ten minutes later they were cuddling in bed when she reached for him signaling she was ready for round 2.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- All Good Thing Must Come to an End

They had not left their room except to eat. They cuddled and just enjoyed being with each other because they both knew that once they returned they would never be able to find time to be with each other like they had done this weekend. They promised each other that for one weekend every year they would come back to this very room to rekindle what they had the weekend after their wedding.

They ate a Caribbean style breakfast before packing up and heading to the airport. They were excited to see their children and just to be home.

They returned to the room to pack up their stuff and head to the table.

As Liv sat on the bed folding up clothes and placing them in the suitcase she began to feel nauseous. She rose from the bed to get a glass of water and felt dizzy. She slowly sat back down and waited until her dizzy spell subsided.

Elliot picked up their suitcases and they headed down to the shuttle.

On the plane ride home, Liv felt uncomfortable. For the first hour she sat in her seat sweating bullets, she felt cold and nauseous. She attributed her sickness to the motion of the plane and the pregnancy. Elliot noticed his wife growing paler by the second. She quickly unbuckled her seat beat and ran to the small bathroom aboard the aircraft. She spent half the ride with her head over the toilet. Elliot held her hair back as she threw up.

Liv: El, I don't think this is motion sickness. Something is wrong.

When it seemed like she was done he picked her up and laid her in her chair. She looked weak.

Liv: El, I just want to be home.

El: I think we should go to the hospital before we head home. You don't look good Liv.

Liv: No, El I just want to be home in my bed with our babies.

El: Liv what if whatever you have is contagious; you may get the kids sick.

She groaned and rolled over. She wasn't happy about what he said but she knew that he was right. The only thing worst than her being sick was being sick and having a house full of sick kids

As the flight went on her symptoms only got worst and her stomach began to cramp.

As they landed in JFK she couldn't even walk. Elliot picked her up in his arms and brought her out of the jet into the airport until he was given a wheel chair. He carefully placed her to sit in the wheelchair. He suddenly heard a weak scream coming from his wife.

Liv: El the baby!

He looked down at his hands and he clothes that were covered in blood.

He looked back at Olivia who had passed out in the wheelchair.

El: Liv! Liv! Wake up baby. Stay awake!

Someone who had been looking on called an ambulance that arrived within minutes.

Two strapping young EMTs helped her onto the stretcher and transported her to the ambulance.

Elliot climbed into the ambulance and held on to his wife's hand. She was drifting in and out of consciousness.

El: Liv hang on baby.

They placed an oxygen mask over her face.

El: She is 17 weeks pregnant. Is she loosing the baby?

The EMT placed an IV into her arm to give her some fluids until they could get to the hospital.

EMT: Anything is possible right now, when we get to the hospital the doctors will examine her and tell you more.

The ambulance came to a sudden halt.

EMT: We are here.

**Cliff hanger! **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- What went wrong?

They brought her into the hospital. Her entire dress was stained with blood.

She was taken into the emergency room and examined.

Elliot sat next to his wife who had gained consciousness after receiving Iv fluids. She squeezed his hands and cried out in pain as they waited for the arrival of the OBGYN.

Her doctor and a nurse quickly brought down an ultrasound machine and began to examine her. They cut her dress open and placed the cold gel on her stomach.

They asked her to place her feet up in stirrups and further examined her.

Doctor: Liv you are having a miscarriage.

El: What caused this?

Doctor: Excuse me Mr. Stabler, may I speak with your wife alone.

As Elliot left the room the doctor stared at her.

Doctor: Liv I know you told me before that this was your first pregnancy but when I first examined you I noticed the evidence of a previous birth. I didn't want to say anything in front of Mr. Stabler at your last appointment seeing that you two were not married yet.

Olivia looked down and one tear made its way down her face. She was quiet for a while.

Doctor: When I did the last sonogram I missed the large scarred area of your uterus, if I had seen it earlier I would have put you on immediate bed rest.

Olivia: I was 18.

Liv's face was now drenched with tears.

Doctor: A normal pregnancy or abortion would not have caused so much scarring.

Liv: I would never have an abortion. She responded angrily.

Doctor: I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.

Liv: Its ok, I was in my last trimester and I had a prolapsed cord. There was so much blood. The baby was stillborn.

Doctor: I am sorry Mrs. Stabler but this scarring may prevent you from being able to carry another baby to term.

Liv: I'm done, I just want to go home.

Doctor: I want to keep you over night to monitor your vitals.

Liv: No, I just want to be home with my family.

Doctor: Please, Liv stay and rest while you recover.

Liv: Give me to sign the papers that say I am leaving against medical advice.

The doctor walked out to get the papers and Elliot walked back into the room.

Liv: El, I'm ready to go home.

El: ok, let's go.

She slowly rose from the bed, holding her still extending abdomen in pain.

Elliot helped her into a wheelchair and pushed her to the car outside after she signed the AMA papers.

The ride home was quiet, she didn't say a word the entire trip, every now and again Elliot would peer over and a silent tear would make its way down her cheek.

He wanted to hold his wife and cry but he knew he had to be strong for her.

When they pulled up into their driveway, Elliot looked at his beautiful wife, her face was drenched with tears.

El: Liv it will be ok.

Liv: Our baby died El.

He put his arms around her and held her.

El: What did the doctor tell you when I left the room?

Liv: Nothing, something was wrong with the baby.

She lied to him; she looked away to prevent him from seeing the truth in her eyes.

El: Well we could always try again when you feel better.

Liv: Elliot will you leave me if I can't have another baby?

El: Of course not. I love you so much. I would be nothing without you.

They held each other for a while until they heard the front door open and 4 little people came running out the house screaming for their mommy and daddy.

They wiped their eyes and tried to appear happy.

They opened the doors and embraced their children with hugs and kisses.

Elliot came around to the other side of the car to help Liv out of the car.

She walked slightly bent forward and steps slowly out of the car into the house.

Maureen: What wrong with mommy?

Kat: Yea, what's wrong?

El: Lets get inside first and we will explain.

Bernie was standing at the threshold of the door with baby Eli in her arms. As soon as they walked towards her she knew what had happened. As they drew closer together she wrapped her hands around Liv.

Bernie: It will be ok. She said trying to comfort her.

Elliot escorted her to the nearest chair in the living room and helped her sit.

Liv: Lets tell them.

El: Are you ready for that.

Liv: Yes.

Elliot gathered the kids in the living room, Maureen and Kat knew something was wrong but the twins were unaware that anything had happened and they fought to be close to their weak and pale mother. Elliot grabbed them and placed them on his lap.

Liv: On the trip back home Mommy got sick, I'm not going to have the baby anymore.

Kat: Where did the baby go?

Maureen: The baby went to heaven like Mommy Kathy.

Kat: Oh ok.

The girls went to her and placed their arms around her, her tears rolled down her face and onto their shoulders.

El: Ok girls lets get mommy up to bed so she could get better.

**Don't worry guys bad things don't last long. **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Getting Back to Normal

It had been a week since their tragic loss, Elliot woke up to find that Liv was far away from him in their king-sized bed, she held on to her pillow tightly like how she once held him. Even though they had been intimate since the miscarriage she seemed far away and not connect like how they always were. She was distant since it happened but she had thrown herself into keeping the kids busy with summer activities.

The clock rang off it was 7 am, it was a Tuesday morning, she quickly rose from the bed and picked up Eli who had been contently laying in his crib for the last half hour.

Eli had not slept in his nursery since they returned, Liv wanted him near; she had not gone anywhere for the last week without all of the kids with her. If it were up to her all of the kids would sleep in their bed.

Elliot looked over at her, he was scared and didn't know how to help her. She was still sick from the side effects of the medication she was on. His mother told him that in time she would bounce back but it had been a week and things between them only seemed to get worst.

She sat back down with Eli in her arms and placed him to her bosom. She pulled up her shirt and nursed him. The doctors told her that the medication would not harm Eli and that it was ok to continue to breastfeed. She brushed the hair back from his face and stroked his tiny soft pink face.

After quickly nursing him she went into his room and got him dressed in dark blue shorts, a light blue chambray shirt, a tiny gray beanie and little tiny brown leather Sperry loafers.

She placed him into his sling and went to the twins' room to get them dressed.

She placed Eli into the swing in their room and went into their closet; she picked out an outfit for Richie that was the exact same as Eli's except in a bigger size. She picked out a cute light pink dress with flowers around the straight neckline, a jean vest, pink pearl earrings, and a pink and white sandal with pink pearls that hung down.

She patted Lizzie on the back and picked her up. She placed the sleepy toddler on the changing table, changed her diaper and put on her little outfit. She placed her to sit up and placed her long curly blonde locks into two ponytails.

She placed Lizzie who was now wide-awake on the floor so she could play with her toys.

She picked up Richie and did the same. She took the brush that she used for Lizzie's hair and brushed the little boys long bangs out of his eyes. She made a mental note to take all the kids to the kiddie salon soon.

After getting the twins ready, she went into Maureen's room and woke her up.

Liv: Maureen rise and shine, get up baby, we have a busy day ahead of us. Get showered and put on your pink and silver sparkly leotards for gymnastics.

Maureen groaned and rolled over.

Liv: Come on Maur you have class at 9 and we have to go all the way to the city.

Liv had signed the kids up for summer classes. Monday was ballet for Maureen and Kat in the morning and art for the twins in the afternoon. On Tuesdays Maureen and Kat had Gymnastics and the twins had Gymboree in the afternoon. On Wednesdays everyone had swimming but they were in different classes and in the afternoon they karate class. On Thursday morning the girls had figure skating class, the twins had soccer in the afternoon.

She went into Kat's room to find her already dressed in her purple and silver leotards. She loved gymnastics and was excited for class.

Liv scurried the kids downstairs where Lola was at the stove making cheese omelets and pancakes for breakfast.

After breakfast she packed them into the car and headed off. The kids sang along to every song that played on the way to Chelsea Piers where their classes were held.

She pulled up at the back of the building and Maureen jumped out, she opened the trunk and grabbed the twins' stroller. Maureen had been extra helpful since the miscarriage had happened; she knew that Liv was in pain and had been hiding it.

She opened it and pulled it around to the door. Liv jumped out and took Eli who was fast asleep, out of his car seat and placed him in the sling attached to her chest. Maureen helped unbuckle the twins out of their seats and helped them out of the car and into their stroller.

They proceeded into the gym. As they entered, Liv looked at Kat whose face lit up at the sight of the balance beams and the trampolines that decorated the room.

She signed them in and sat in the mom corner with Eli and the twins. She looked around and noticed that she and the lady next to her were the only mothers who were there, the rest of the women were nannies who were either just out of high school or in their sixties.

The short pale red-haired woman next to her introduced herself.

Cathy: Hi, My name is Cathy Wellington.

Liv: Hi, I'm Olivia Stabler. Nice to meet you.

Cathy: Is this your kid's first lesson.

Liv: No, they've taken gymnastics at their school in Queens but this is their first class here.

Cathy: You live in Queens?

Liv: Oh, no we live in Westchester now. Where do you live?

Cathy: Here in the city.

Liv: Cool, so how come it seems that we are the only moms here.

Cathy: Most of them are at work or too busy shopping to come support their kids.

Liv: oh ok.

Suddenly the sleeping baby in her arms rustled in his sling. She moved the cloth and saw two piercing blue eyes staring back at her. A small grin came across his chubby little face.

Liv: Hi there buddy, how was your sleep.

His grin grew into a full no-teeth smile. He loved the sound of Liv's voice.

She carefully took him out of the sling.

Cathy: Oh my god he is so beautiful.

Liv held him out and he gave a resounding laugh as she kisses his check playfully.

Cathy: You have beautiful children.

She looked down at the twins and then back to Eli.

Liv: Thank you. There cute but with 5 kids it's a lot of work.

Cathy: Wow, 5 kids.

Liv: Yupp the 2 in the sparkly leotards are my older daughters, Kathleen and Maureen. The twins are Richie and Lizzie, and this little guy here is Eli.

Cathy: The two girls in the hot pink and leopard print leotards are my girls, Violet and Penelope. They are balls of energy, I can barely manage with two and you have 5.

The little red head Violet looked to be about the same age as Maureen and Penelope, the smaller brunette, looked to be the same age as Kat.

Liv: You just have to accept the chaos and plan.

Cathy: Can I hold him?

She handed Eli to Cathy and looked at her little boy who was giggling non-stop from Cathy playing with his tummy.

Liv turned towards her shoulder to unclasp the sling that hung from her upper chest right over her stomach.

Cathy looked down at Olivia's slightly distended abdomen

Cathy: Olivia you're pregnant again!

Liv: What.

Cathy: You look about 3 months along. Congrats.

Liv looked away trying to hold back her tears, Cathy noticed that she had touched a raw spot. Liv sucked it up and faced her new friend.

Liv: No I'm not pregnant. Well not anymore. I had a miscarriage about a week ago and my stomach has not gone back to normal yet.

Cathy: I'm so sorry. I put my foot in my mouth. You must be in so much pain right now. After Violet was born, I became pregnant, everything went fine the whole pregnancy but during delivery, the cord became tangled around his neck, he died. I know how you feel and you are doing a lot better than me it took a month to even get out of the house.

Liv started to cry and Cathy went in for a hug.

Cathy: I understand. I understand, she said comforting her.

Liv explained the situation and even spoke about her first pregnancy. She knew she could trust Cathy and it helped that she was unconnected to the rest of her life. Cathy gave her some tips on helping grieve the loss of her baby. She had made a true friend in Cathy.

After gymnastics Liv and Cathy took all the kids to lunch at a restaurant nearby to chat some more. All the kids seemed to get alone great and also shared some other classes during the week. For the two hours that she spent talking to someone she could relate to got her mind off of her pain.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30- Rekindling What They Once Had

A couple days later.

El: Liv I am taking you out for dinner tonight.

Liv: I don't want to, what about the kids.

El: Liv, what do we have a live in nanny for if you never leave her with the kids.

Liv: What about Eli, he'll want his 11 o'clock feeding and I won't be there to tuck them in at night.

El: For one night can you switch off mommy mode and be my wife.

Liv: Wait what the hell does that mean.

El: Liv we are newlyweds we are supposed to be inseparable.

Liv: Elliot I lost a baby, my baby died inside of me. It was a piece of you and me.

El: I know Liv, you are not the only one who lost a kid in the process here. Please liv, I am begging for one night, put on something sexy and lets rekindle what we had.

Liv: My belly still has not gone down and I feel sick all the time. Are the side effects of the drugs supposed to last this long? How am I supposed to feel sexy like this.

El: You always look sexy to me.

Liv: Ok but we have to be back by midnight because I know Eli will wait up for his feeding, he will torture Lola until he is fed.

El: Deal.

Later that night they drove into the city to have dinner at one of their favorite romantic Japanese restaurants.

As they walked in the smell of lilies filled the air, they sat at the table closest to the pond in the middle of the restaurant where little tiny flowers with flames in the middle rested gently on the water. Soft music was playing in the background.

It was the place where Elliot had first told her that he loved her. He knew how much this meant to her.

Liv felt sick and dizzy but she choked it up in an effort to have a good time with her husband.

They looked over the menu and ordered. The waiter poured them a glass of white wine. While they waited for their appetizers to arrive Elliot reached for her hand and she stretched out to hold his.

El: I love you so much.

Liv: I love you too.

El: I want to make you happy and every sense of the word.

Liv: I am happy, we have an amazing home, 5 beautiful children, and everything a person could ever want or need.

El: I know it's kind of early but lets try for another baby Liv.

Liv: No Elliot , I don't want another baby, the last one was an accident and-

El: So what Liv, I want a baby that is part of me and part of you.

Liv: Elliot just stop.

She began to cry and ran to the back of the restaurant, which opened up into a dock that overlooked the river. Elliot ran after her.

El: Liv what is wrong? You were the happiest I had ever seen you before when you were pregnant.

Liv: It not that I don't want a baby; I can't have one!

El: What? Why not?

Liv: When I was 18, I went to a college party and got drunk and one thing led to another. I got pregnant; I didn't even know whom I had slept with. Rita had taken me in when she found out about it. I had decided to keep the baby, Rita and I had worked out everything, she even decided to take time off from the shop to help me. When I was near my due date, I woke up one night to a strong surge of pain across my belly. I felt wet, I turned on the light and my clothes and bed were drenched with blood. Rita took me to the hospital and they said that the placenta of the baby had torn off and the baby was not receiving any oxygen. By the time we got there they could not even find a heartbeat. They induced labor and I pushed for 3 hours until he was born. They placed the blue lifeless baby in my arms and I held him until they had to take his body to the morgue. After I recovered I packed my bags and did not speak with Rita until you asked me to marry you. Before you, I thought that my dreams of having children and a family were over, not until I felt the love of your children did I finally get over it and got back in contact with Rita. When I was in the hospital and the doctor ask you to leave she told me that the placental abruption caused major scarring to my uterus that no one had discovered even after they found out I was pregnant with our baby. The doctor told me that I would be able to get pregnant but not to carry the baby to term.

El: Liv, it is okay, we will get through this together. We already have 5 beautiful children. I love you and you have been an amazing wife and mother.

The hugged and shared a kiss.

El: Lets go back to the table; I have a couple surprises for tonight.

Liv: Ok.

As they walked back to the table a square black velvet box sat delicately in front of her. She opened it to discover a sparkling handcrafted chain necklace that showcased a single radiant diamond. Tears filled her eyes as he walked around the table towards her and placed the delicate chain around her neck and hooked the clasp.

El: Do you like it?

Liv: I love it. I love you babe.

El: I love you too but the night is not over.

They enjoyed the wonderful meal together and held hands the entire night and talked. They were beginning to feel like themselves around each other again. The passion had reignited and they were burning with love for one another again.

Liv felt relived that she had finally told him the truth and Elliot felt that the barrier between them had finally been broken.

After dinner as they waited for dessert, Elliot seemed to get a bit fidgety. He was waiting for the thing that would make Liv happier that she could ever imagine.

Elliot's eyes brightened as he saw waiter approach the picture with a large silver tray with a dome cover.

The waiter walked up to their table and presented the tray to Liv, he placed it in front of her.

She stared at Elliot with a suspicious look. She wondered why he did not also receive a tray.

She picked up the lid and looked down at the large stack of papers that marked, APPLICATION FOR ADOPTION OF MINOR.

She stared back at El and tears filled in her eyes for the second time that night, but instead of being caused by pain they were tears of joy.

El: Liv all you have to do is sign and legally you will be the mother of our children.

Later that night Elliot finally felt as though they had reconnected after a marathon of intimacy.


	31. Chapter 31

Ok, the things that are about to happen and have happened are a tad bit of a stretch to believe but first its fanfiction and 2nd I volunteer at a clinic where I have heard weird stories like this all the time and I find inspiration in them to write about stuff like this.

The breast feeding drug thing- Heard from a woman who adopted a baby from Albania who was sick and the doctors suggested that she took medication that has a side effect that causes the stimulation of the mammary glands that produce milk.

I hate that I have to freaking defend myself on fanfiction but since people find the need to tell me what I have to do, I will.

And now to the story.

Chapter 31- Surprise, Surprise

Another two weeks had passed.

Today, Liv and Elliot were taking all the kids for their doctor's appointments and then for haircuts and a bit of shopping at the mall later that day.

Liv stepped out the shower before Elliot who was actually showering after bombarding her shower for a quickie before getting the kids ready to go.

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She stepped on the scale right outside the bathroom and was surprised that she had gained another 5 pounds since the week before.

Liv: What the hell is going on with this scale.

She knew it wasn't the scale and attributed the extra weight to the medication from the miscarriage that happened 4 weeks before. It made her constantly hungry and moody, her nausea and dizziness had stopped and she was thankful.

She dropped her towel and looked at herself in the mirror, her belly still had not gone down much after the miscarriage but Cathy told her that it was normal. She examined herself she looked bloated which she attributed to her and Elliot's ice cream and whip cream adventure in bed the night before.

She brushed it off and looked for clothes that would actually fit her.

After putting on a flowing black tube halter neck maxi dress that hid her recent weight gain well and a pair of cute brown leather wedges, she hurried to get all the kids dresses.

She dressed Eli in a blue and white checkered Polo shirt, green shorts, and little blue, green and white sandals to match. He was getting too big for all of his clothes and it was one of the only things she could find that would fit him. His closet was packed with baby clothes that were 0-3 months and not much else.

She hurried into the twins' room and put out clothes for Elliot to change them into. She put out a blue romper with a pretty white design and a 3D flower on the front with matching white sandals for Lizzie and a the same outfit as Eli's for Richie.

Liv: Elliot, the clothes for the twins are on the changing table. Get them dressed please!

She ran to Kat's room and quickly woke her up. Liv placed Kat's purple juicy jumpsuit, silver and purple sandals and silver hair clip on her bed for her to put on.

As she walked down the hall to Maureen's door she went to knock and the door opened before she got a chance to.

Maureen: I'm already dressed.

Liv looked at her surprised.

The 10 year old wore a loose black tee which she had cut the sleeves off of, blue daisy duke jeans that hugged her little thighs tightly, black knee high boots and not to mention a face full of colorful makeup.

Liv: Maureen what do you have on?

Maureen: It's cute huh. Next time you should let me pick out your outfit.

Liv: Maureen take off your sister's pants and wipe that makeup off.

Maureen: But mom!

Liv: Come on we are running late. I don't have time for this.

Liv went into her closet and picked out a cute 3-quarter length sleeve white blouse, a light blue chambray skirt, light brown toms and a tan scarf-like headband.

After getting all the kids dressed and ready to go, they packed into the car and drove to the city.

Liv: El, I'm so glad you're here because I was hoping to stop into my OBGYN's office while the kids are at their appointments to see if they can squeeze me in. I missed my follow up appointment that I was supposed to have 2 weeks after the miscarriage; it has already been 4 weeks.

El: Ok, well hurry, I don't think I can handle our army alone.

Liv: ok, I'll try. Oh remember not to let the kids play with the toys there. I packed toys for the twins; Kat's got her DS and Maureen brought her IPod. Sick kids sneeze all over their hands and then play with those toys, I don't want them to get sick.

El: Ok.

They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and Elliot took the kids to their pediatrician's office on the pediatric floor and Liv headed up to her OB/GYN's office 2 floors above.

The elevator doors opened and Liv stepped out and walked towards the private waiting area. She approached a beautiful dark-skinned young woman with flowing brown locks.

Receptionist: Good Morning Liv, nice to see you again. I heard about what happened, I'm so sorry about your loss.

Liv: It's ok Jen. Is there anyway you can Dr. Bowen can squeeze me in today. I missed my follow up appointment 2 weeks ago.

Receptionist: Let me check.

She moved her well-manicured fingers over the keyboard a couple times and then looked up.

Receptionist Jen: There is an opening in 5 minutes.

Liv: Ok great, thanks.

Liv took a seat and flipped through a parenting magazine until her name was called.

She got up and walked into the doctor's office and was given a gown to change into.

She changed and climbed onto the table and waited for the doctor to walk in.

Dr. Bowen: Hi Liv, How are you doing?

Liv: The post-miscarriage medication has been rough on me. At first I was throwing up and was dizzy. It stopped, I lost a bit of weight but then I gained a bunch back. My body still hasn't gone back to normal. I'm moody and hungry all the time.

Dr. Bowen: You missed you 2-week post miscarriage follow up. Liv that was very dangerous. Lets get you checked out. Raise up your gown so I can palpate your abdomen.

She laid back on the exam table and the doctor pushed her fingers into various places around her abdomen. As she moved around on Liv's stomach a worried look came over her face.

Doctor: Liv, your stomach is irregularly hard and distended. I need to do an ultrasound to be sure but I think that the placenta or parts of the fetus may not have been expelled from your uterus during the miscarriage.

If the ultrasound confirms my suspicion we may have to go in and remove it. This may be the reason you were sick after the miscarriage.

Liv's heart dropped. She had already been through so much with the pregnancy. She hated the thought of having to do surgery and old emotional scars being ripped open again.

The doctor paged his nurse to bring in a portable ultrasound machine.

The doctor placed the cold gel over her stomach and then placed a probe and moved it around a bit.

Doctor: I don't believe it.

Liv looked up at her with a worried look on her face.

Liv: What is it?

Doctor: Liv, your still pregnant.

Liv: What, but how!

Doctor: Liv you must have been carrying twins and miscarried one of them. Yes, the baby appears to be a healthy. It is measuring at the gestational age of 21 weeks. Everything looks good with the baby but I am still concerned about your scarred uterus.

Liv was still in shock.

Doctor: Liv, your pregnancy is extremely high risk. It is likely that you will deliver early and the baby may have to spend time in the NICU.

Liv: How did I not know I was pregnant? And I'm so far along.

Doctor: Well I'm guessing you attributed your pregnancy symptoms to side effects of the medication.

Liv: Oh my god. I'm pregnant.

Doctor: Liv I have to ask you this because the baby poses a risk to your life. Do we need to discuss your options?

Liv: Of course not, I am having this baby doctor.

Doctor: Ok, well would you like to know if you are carrying a boy or girl?

Liv: I can.

Doctor: Yes.

Liv: Ok.

The doctor moved the probe over her abdomen and pointed to the scream.

Doctor: There are the legs and the little toes and it looks like you are having a little girl.

Liv: Oh my god, I'm having a little girl. My girls are going to be so excited.

Doctor: ok, but if you want to bring the baby as close to term as possible you will have to go on immediate bed rest. You can't lift the twins anymore and limit picking up Eli. You cannot have sex for the rest of the pregnancy and most importantly no stress!

Liv: Oh gosh. Ok. No stress. No sex. I can't lift my babies and I have to be on bed rest.

Doctor: Yes. As for bed rest, I want you off your feet as much as possible to limit the pressure placed on you cervix and the scarred part of your uterus. You can get up to shower, get food and help the kids get ready but nothing more. No more than 20 minutes on your feet at a time. We want to be very careful with this pregnancy, any little pain or bleeding you experience call me or if you can't reach me get to the nearest hospital.

Liv: Ok, I will do my best.

Doctor: Liv, this baby is a miracle. I've never seen this before. Please take care of yourself and let someone else take care of you.

Liv: Ok, Dr. Bowen I will do my best.

Doctor: You can get dressed and collect your prescription for pre-natal vitamins from Jen at the desk.

As she walked out to Jen her face lit up. She had been in so much pain when she thought she had lost the baby but to realize that her baby was inside of her all along.

Jen: Congrats Olivia, Dr. Bowen told me about the baby. This is some miracle.

Olivia: Yes, it is.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Telling Elliot Again

Liv got into the elevator with her prescription for her pre-natal vitamins in hand. She didn't know how to tell Elliot about the baby.

She walked out into the pediatric ward and went into the private waiting room where she heard screams coming from the exam room. She knew that scream; it was Lizzie.

She ran straight past the nurse into the room where she heard the cries of her baby girl.

She saw Elliot as she entered the room, Lizzie was sitting on one of his legs squirming and screaming as a nurse tried to take her blood, Eli was on his other foot, his face was red and tears were streaming down his face. Richie was on top of the counter taking out tongue depressors from the container and was sprinkling them across the room. Maureen was in the other room taking her height and weight and Kat was trying to get Richie to stop.

Liv: Richard, put it down!

The little boy stopped in his tracks when he heard his mother's voice.

Lizzie: Mama, Mama, Mama!

She screamed for Liv, her face was red and wet from tears.

Liv: Calm down baby.

Liv wanted to go over and hold her baby in her arms and stop the pain she was in but she knew that she couldn't so she stood next to Elliot holding her little hand in hers and talking to her until it was done.

When Lizzie was done Elliot went to grab Richie for his blood test, he got up and went to hand Lizzie and Eli to Liv.

Liv: El, I can't.

He looked at her strange.

She grabbed Eli and signaled for Elliot to place Lizzie on the floor.

Elliot held Richie in his arms while the nurse inserted the needle into his arm, he flinched and then watched in amazement as the blood travelled up the tube into the container.

Richie: Cool!

Liv: Such a boy.

She sat on the chair across from Elliot and held Eli in her arms, Lizzie stood between her legs with her arm and her shoulder hanging over Liv's leg. Liv brushed she curly blonde hair out of her face.

Liv: Lizzie are you tired?

Lizzie: Uh huh mama.

Liv: Lizzie why don't you go sit in your stroller and go to sleep.

Lizzie: No mama, I want you to hold me.

Liv: Mama can't hold you baby. I have Eli in my arms and I'm not even supposed to be holding him.

Elliot heard what she said and looked up with another suspicious look on his face.

As they left the doctor's office the twins had fallen asleep in their stroller and Eli was asleep in the carrier attached to Elliot's chest. Liv held Kat's hand in hers and Maureen walked next to her.

They walked to the car and strapped the kids into their seats.

El: So we are going to the mall now right?

Liv: Oh I forgot all about that, no we can't go.

El: Why not?

Liv: I'll tell you when we get home.

El: You've been acting strange, what did the doctor say?

Liv looked back to see that all of the children were fast asleep.

Liv: Turns out that before I had the miscarriage I was carrying twins. During the miscarriage I lost one of them.

El: So what does that mean?

Liv: It means that we are having a baby El.

El: Are you serious.

He was so excited. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Liv: Yes, I am 21 week pregnant.

El: But you don't even look like you've gained that much weight.

Liv: I have. All of the symptoms that we thought were caused by the medication I took after the miscarriage were actually symptoms of pregnancy.

El: Wait Liv, is having this baby safe?

Liv looked down.

El: How could you do that? He screamed angrily.

Liv: What are you talking about?

El: How could you get me so excited about the baby and then tell me that I may loose you in the process.

Liv: Elliot what are you saying?

El: I don't want you to have the baby if there is a chance that you may die from it.

Liv: Elliot, this is our baby, a part of you and apart of me, we wanted this.

El: Not if we might loose you. What about our other kids, Liv? What about them?

The ride home was quiet after that.

Liv was angry that he would even suggest that she should get an abortion and he was angry that she let him get excited about a baby that may cost her, her life.

When they got to the house Elliot slammed the opened his car door and slammed it shut as he went into the house.

Liv: Elliot, I can't lift the babies. She yelled.

El: Why not?

Liv: I am supposed to be on bed rest until the baby is born.

El: Liv you're not having this baby.

Liv: Yes I am.

El: No you're not.

Liv: Oh yes I am Elliot Stabler.

He walked back to the car steaming as he took the babies out of the car and brought them into the house.

Liv watched on as he stomped back and forth angrily.

As soon as he settled them down he went upstairs and slammed the door behind him.

Liv gave Kat and Maureen something to eat and went upstairs to her bedroom to speak to Elliot.

Before entering the closed door she heard sniffles and placed her head to the door to listen closer.

She slowly entered the door to see her masculine husband in tears. She realized how scared he actually was. She walked over to him and held him.

El: Liv I love you and I can't loose you.

Liv: Baby, I am not going anywhere.

El: Liv, if you have the baby you may die. I don't want to take that risk.

Liv: El, this is what we wanted. We thought we lost our chance but she was in here all along.

El: She?

Liv: Yes we are having a little girl.

She pulled his large hand and placed it over her belly.

Liv: El, everything will be ok. We will make it through this together.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: 1 husband, 2 kids, 2 toddlers, a baby and another one on the way

The weeks had flown by. Liv was now 27 weeks pregnant and it was a week before school was to start. Today was especially going to be busy because today marked Lizzie and Richie's 3rd birthday.

With the help of Lola and her party planner, Cathy, they planned a lavish party.

They had invited about 50 children, their siblings, and their parents to the party. Everyone from the twin's class, Kat's class, and Maureen's class were invited.

The guests were to arrive at 4pm and it was now 12pm.

The themes were kiddie fashion show and pirates. They had cleared out the backyard, the tennis court and the basketball court for the parties.

Lizzie's fashion show party was held on the basketball court. On the court, there was a large pink and white runway with balloons and a curtain.

Around the runway were chairs with little gift bags for the moms. It was set up just like a fashion show.

Back stage there were little dressing tables scattered with hair supplies and makeup for the stylists to put on the kids.

Next to that station was the dressing room which held racks full of princess gowns, teacup dresses, and cute little costumes in different sizes so that the girls could all get a dress or a costume to change into for the show.

Over by the tennis court, Richie's pirate party was held.

There was a gigantic pirate ship set up in the middle of the court.

Right beside it was a dressing room where all the kids would be dressed and decorated jut like pirates. The pirate ship was almost as big as a house.

You entered the ark like ship from an opening at the side and walked into a huge room, which was a big bouncy house. From there you could go up to the deck of the ship which had a big rock climbing wall that stood out above the ship like its sails. On that deck there were chairs set up for the interactive pirate show that Peggy the Pirate was going to put on.

There was a big wheel right in the middle of the boat for the kids to turn and play with. If they went back down to the sides of the ship they could spray water through the cannons on the sides. Slides and jungle gyms hung off the side of the ship.

Everything was perfect for the twins, they had hired a bunch of people to assist with the activities on both sides.

The party however was to begin right outside the house in the backyard. This area had been set up with a large dance floor right in the middle. There were tiles that lit up when they were stepped on and a DJ booth set up at the side.

Buffets of food were to the left of the dance floor and tables and chairs were scattered on the perimeter of the dance floor.

There were pictures of the family all around the backyard and pictures of the twins as babies. There were ice sculptures, chocolate fountains, and candy buffets set up around the back yard.

After Lola and Cathy made sure everything had been set up it was about 2 o'clock.

Liv wanted to be apart of everything so she looked out her window and screamed orders through a radio all day.

Elliot had been busy entertaining the kids and Cathy's kids all day while everyone else was getting the stuff ready. He sat them in the theater and put on kiddie movies until the kids couldn't stand it anymore. He then brought them into the indoor basketball court and taught them how to shoot hoops.

By that time the kids were to start getting ready from the party. Lola got them all showered and Cathy brought everyone's outfits into Liv's room so she could be apart of them getting dressed. In her master bedroom two of the stylists were set up to get the kids hair done.

Maureen wore a cute green dress with frills down the front that stopped at the waist where a brown leather braided belt hugged her waist. She wore leather brown wedges and a straw fedora with a brown leather strip and a green feather. The stylist loosely curled her long blonde locks the hung down her back.

Kat wore a fitted dress. The bodice was striped in white and blue with a neatly tied bow around her waist and a knee length white skirt. Her hair was done in a neat bun with a blue and white braided headband that wrapped around her head.

Eli wore a white-capped sleeve shirt with little brown chinos and suspenders. The 6 month old had tiny little loafers with a tan stripe across the front and a little tiny fedora.

Lizzie was dressed in a white tee shirt with a large pale mint green tutu with a big cream-colored flower that rested near her left hip. She wore a cream beanie on her head and her curly blonde hair flowed out of it. She had green sandals decorated with cream-colored pearls.

Richie wore pink pair of relaxed chinos that were rolled up slightly above his ankle, with a striped blue and white shirt and a blue blazer. He wore his little green vans on his feet.

Liv got dresses in a beautiful flowing white maternity dress with a skinny belt right above her protruding baby bump. She placed a white flower in her long wavy hair and Lola helped her put on a pair of white leather sandals that hugged her swollen ankles.

Elliot was dressed in his brown chinos and white polo shirt with brown loafers.

As soon as everyone was dressed, Liv and Elliot sat in the middle of the bed, Kat and Maureen were at each end of the bed and Lizzie sat to the right of Liv and Richie sat to the left. Eli was on top of Elliot's lap. The photographers came into the room and snapped pictures of the happy family.

It was time for the party to begin, the guests were beginning to arrive; snacks, h'orderves, mocktails, and other drinks were being served. The music was playing loudly and some of the kids and the parents were dancing on the dance floor that lit up under their feet.

When most of the guests had arrived, the family decided to make their entrance.

The music slowed down and everyone turned to the door to see Elliot who held his very pregnant wife in his arms. He brought her towards their table, which was set up with a special chair with a footrest for her.

Next was Maureen and Kat who ran through the door and immediately ran towards their friends from school.

Then Grandmas Rita and Bernie walked out with Eli. Finally the guests of honor entered the backyard in their motorized little Mercedes cars that Uncle Fin had bought for them as birthday gifts.

Lizzie had a pink one with her name in rhinestones across the back of the seat and Richie had his name on the number plate of his black car in silver.

Aunty Alex and Casey pulled them out of their little cars and gave them a couple hugs and kisses and put them down on the floor to run around with the other kids.

Liv and Elliot welcomed everyone to the twin's 3rd birthday party and explained that all the girls could go to the fashion show party by the basketball court and the boys could go to the pirate party on the tennis court. They invited the parents to hangout in the dance floor area while the kids played. Most of the parents came with their nannies anyway and there were plenty of supervisors who were supposed to watch the kids.

After hanging out for about an hour all the parents headed over to the pirate party for the show where the little boys who were dressed like pirates were going to perform with the head pirate, Peggy.

After seeing the boys perform all the parents went to the fashion show party where they saw all the little girls strut down the runway in their gorgeous new outfits.

Around 7 all the kids were asked to come join their parents in the backyard for the remainder of the party.

Dinner was served and everyone partied on the dance floor for a while.

Around 8 fireworks began which lasted for about a half hour and then Liv and Elliot thanked everyone for coming and bringing the twins such wonderful gifts.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: The After-Party

After all the kids and their parents had left, the family stuck around to see the twins open their gifts.

Liv was tired she knew she had been on her feet too much today. She had walked around greeting parents and helping with the fashion show.

Everyone sat around the living room as wrapping paper was tossed around the room.

Maureen: Mom can you believe that the twins got so many presents.

Liv: Yea babe.

Fin: Lizzie, Richie who gave you the best presents?

Richie: Uncle Fin!

Everyone Else: What ever.

When the twins had opened all their presents, Lola carried Maureen, Kat, and the twins upstairs to get ready for bed.

Elliot had carried the guys to the man cave to play poker while the ladies were outside chatting.

They were discussing the day's activities while Liv was holding Eli. He was tired and agitated because he couldn't get comfortable with Liv's belly in the way.

Liv got up with him in hand to place him on her shoulder. As soon as she got up a pain ripped through her spine.

Liv: Shit.

Everyone jumped up to help her as she grabbed her back in pain.

Alex stood up quickly and took Eli.

Rita: Liv what's wrong

Liv: I don't know. Call Elliot.

Melinda ran down the hall and called Elliot.

Liv started to freak out. She was in tears screaming.

Liv: She's not ready, she's not ready, Elliot do something.

Elliot quickly called the doctor.

Doctor: Hello.

El: Dr. Bowen sorry to call you so late but I think Liv is having contractions.

Doctor: Ok, keep calm. Where are you guys?

El: We are home.

Doctor: You guys live in Westchester right?

El: Yes.

Doctor: Ok give me your address. I am on my way.

El: 28 East Wyckoff Lane.

By the time the doctor had arrived, Liv was in a great deal of pain. She screamed and yelled so loud that it woke Maureen and Kat.

Melinda and Casey tried to keep them in their rooms while the rest of the family was at Liv's side.

They moved Liv to the bedroom. The guys paced the hallway until their feet were sore. Everyone was worried.

Everyone jumped when they heard the doorbell ring. They ran to answer the door.

Doctor: Where is she?

Alex: In the bedroom

Doctor: Ok Liv, I need you to scoot down so I can check your cervix.

Liv: Oh my god, this hurts so much.

Doctor: Liv your cervix is not dilated at all. That is a very good sign.

She palpated her belly while she had a contraction.

Doctor: Liv this is only Braxton Hicks.

Liv: Braxton Hicks! You can't be serious. This hurts so much.

Doctor: Your body preparing for birth causes Braxton Hicks contractions.

Liv: What am I going to do when it is real?

Everyone breathed a sigh of relieve as the doctor picked up and left.

Liv: I'm sorry for all of this.

Everyone: It's ok Liv.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: First day of School

Today was the kid's first day back at school.

Liv woke up at 6 when she heard Eli's cries from his nursery.

Liv: Elliot, go get him.

Elliot awoke from his peaceful slumber to bring Eli to his wife.

Liv: Hi there big boy.

Eli was now 6 months old. Liv could no longer hold him for very long because of the constant back pain caused by her pregnancy.

Elliot handed him to her so that she could feed him.

Liv pulled down her nightgown and Eli quickly found his way to her breast.

His little body rested uncomfortably in front of her growing belly and his ran rested on top of it.

El: Liv maybe we should start weaning him. Look at you, you can't even sit up properly.

Liv: He's fine.

El: I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about you. What's going to happen when the baby is born?

Liv: I can breastfeed them both.

El: Are you crazy? He is getting too big for this Liv. This is normally the time when you are supposed to stop breastfeeding anyway and in a couple weeks you'll have this other little one in here to breastfeed.

Liv: Elliot, I don't want to talk about this.

When Eli was done Elliot picked him up and placed him in his playpen in their room. Liv rose up from their bed and held her large abdomen in one hand and her back in the other. She looked at herself in the mirror, not only had her stomach grown but her breasts had grown 2 sizes bigger. Her back ached from the weight of the baby.

She was a lot slower and depended on Lola to help her with the kids more but she still wanted to be apart of everything.

She carefully came down the stairs to see Maureen and Kat sitting by the table dressed in their little blue and white uniforms. She kissed them on their heads as she walked around the island to grab something to drink.

Liv: Are you guys ready for school?

Maureen: No, I don't want to go Mom. Why can't we just stay home with you and Eli?

Liv: Come on Maureen, school is going to be fun, you will get to see all your friends again and meet your new teachers today and Violet is starting school today for the first time so introduce her to your friends.

Cathy had recently moved to Westchester and got her kids enrolled at Excelsior Prep with the help of Liv who had written them a letter of recommendation.

Liv: Kat you should do the same for Penelope.

Kat: Okay, Mommy.

Not long after Lola came down the stairs with Richie and Lizzie who were dressed in their tiny uniforms.

Today was their first day of pre-kindergarten and the first time they had to wear uniforms.

Liv: Are my twins ready for big school today?

Lizzie: Yes Mommy.

Richie: Yes Mommy.

Lola: Okay guys come on lets go.

She quickly gave the twins cereal and then got everyone packed in the car. As she was about to drive off she saw a frazzled but dressed Liv waddle out the front door with Eli and her arms and opened the door and buckled him into his seat. Lola thought that she wanted to rest so she was sending Eli for the drive to school until she saw Liv open the door to the passenger side.

Lola: Liv what are you doing, you're supposed to be resting in bed.

Liv: I know, but it's the twins first day of pre-school I didn't want to miss it.

Lola: Liv, go back upstairs and rest.

Liv: No Lola, I'm going.

Lola reluctantly drove to their school stopping twice for Liv to use the bathroom at a gas station and then at Denny's.

By the time they all go to school Liv was sleeping in the front seat, Eli was fussing because he had not had his cereal yet.

Lola climbed out of the SUV and got all the kids out. Liv woke up and held the twins hands as they walked to their new classes. She kissed them goodbye and they went to play with their friend from daycare.

Before going back to the car she went to use the bathroom and wash her face from the tears that were rolling down her face as she reflected on the last year and how much her life had changed.

She held her belly and her back and waddled back to the car to meet up with Lola and Eli.

For the rest of the week she paid severely for not taking Lola's advice to stay home. Her legs became so swollen she could barely walk.

It had been a month since the kids started school and Liv was beginning to go stir-crazy being in the house all day.

The family had settled into a schedule to manage Liv's bed rest.

Lola woke up and brought Eli to Liv around 6, she and Elliot would get ready and then wake the kids and get them ready.

Elliot would take off for work while Lola dropped the kids to school.

By the time she got back Liv and Eli would be watching cartoon or playing on the bed while she made them breakfast. She would then place Eli into his high chair and help Liv downstairs to camp out on the couch.

Lola and Liv would watch movies until lunch while Eli played and then Lola would do some housework until it was time to pick up the kids from school.

When the kids got home they would have snack with Liv and then she would help them with their homework until dinner.

Elliot normally came home around dinnertime and helped Lola put the older kids to sleep while Eli would stay with Liv on the couch until he fell asleep. Around midnight Elliot would carry Eli to the nursery and Liv back to the bedroom.

This morning was different from other mornings. When Lola went to pick up Eli from his crib to bring him to Liv she noticed the baby wasn't in his crib. She panicked and ran into Liv and Elliot's room to see if he was there.

She opened the door to see a sleeping Elliot in bed. Liv and Eli were both missing. She went downstairs to find them outside sitting in front of the pool on a chair.

Lola: Liv what's going on?

Liv was in tears, she was tired of being useless, this was not her. She was always independent and hated having to be waited on hand and foot.

Lola: It's ok. I know its hard but you have to do this right now for the baby.

She rested her small hands over Liv's baby bump.

Liv: I know but I can't even do anything.

Lola: A little exercise is good for you. How about we start the baby room when I get back from dropping off the kids.

Liv: Yes, she said excitedly. We haven't done anything yet and I'm almost 28 weeks along.

When Lola got back Liv was on the Internet searching for ideas and patterns and swatches.

Liv: Lola I think I've got everything. Now we can go to the store and pick out everything.

Lola: Wait what are you talking about. You aren't leaving the house. What if I take you out there and you go into labor or something?

Liv: It's okay Lola, I know exactly what we are going to get. I called all the stores to make sure they had the things in stock and I even had them place it right up at the register so all we have to do it go into the store pay for it and leave.

Lola: I don't know about this, how about Eli and I go and you stay here and rest.

Liv: No, please just this once. We will just go in grab the stuff and come straight home.

Lola: Are you sure?

Liv: Positive.

Lola ran upstairs and dressed Eli in a pair of jeans, a button down chambray shirt, a cardigan, and a little beanie; an outfit that Liv had picked out.

By the time she had gotten him dress she saw Liv all dressed and ready to go. She waddled down the stairs in a green and white striped maxi dress and a blue blazer.

As Lola went to get Eli strapped into his seat in the Mercedes, Liv called out.

Liv: Lola, we are going to need to take the Escalade because everything isn't going to fit into the Mercedes.

Lola: Why not?

Liv: It's a lot of stuff.

Lola: How many stores are we going to again?

Liv: Not much.

Lola: How much is not much?

Liv: You look scared.

Lola: Yes because I don't think I should let you come.

Liv: Come on Lola.

Liv jumped into the passenger seat and they were off.

The first stop was Petit Tresor, a high-end baby boutique.

Lola got out of the car to take out Eli. By the time she placed him in his stroller Liv was already in the store search for stuff for the baby's room.

Lola: Liv I thought you had chosen everything already.

Liv: I did but…

Lola: Come on hurry up I want you to find a place to sit while I pay for the stuff.

Liv waddled around the store looking for stuff for the babies room when she came across a beautiful bassinet that was wrapped in silk and adorned with a beautiful pink silk bow that wrapped all the way around it.

Liv: It's perfect.

Clerk: We can also customize it with the baby's initials.

Liv: Are you serious.

Clerk: Yes.

Liv: Shit, we haven't picked a name yet.

Clerk: Well you can pay for it now and we can keep it at the store until you call us with the initials to embroider on it.

Liv: Great, I also called earlier to request that the Lloyd Set be put a side for me to pick up today. I ordered the crib, the nightstand, the bookcase, the rocker and the changer.

Clerk: Oh, you are Mrs. Stabler. Nice to have you do business with us today. The entire Lloyd set will come up to $8,520 and the extra bassinet will be $1500. How will you be paying for this today.

Liv: Debit.

She paid for the furniture and they brought the boxes out to the Escalade.

Liv: Now, Lola did that take long?

Lola: Yes, yes it did.

They laughed.

Lola: Now time to go home.

Liv: No, I have to buy her, Eli, Maureen and Kat some clothes. The twins got a bunch of clothes from everyone for their birthday.

Lola: Ok but we are not staying more than an hour.

They climbed back into the car and headed to Bloomingdales.

As they got out the car Liv picked up Eli who had been screaming in the back.

Lola followed behind her with her bags and Eli's stroller that barely fit in the car after all the boxes had been packed in.

Liv walked toward the store and walked slower and slower, her back was aching and she was having Braxton hicks contractions but she tried her hardest not to let it show because she knew that Lola would force her to go back to the house.

As Lola, walked behind her she noticed that every few steps she would pause and move Eli to the other hip.

Lola: Liv what's wrong?

Liv: Nothing, I guess I am just tired.

Lola: Liv you are so stubborn, lets go to Starbucks so you could sit for a while.

Liv: No I'm fine.

Lola: Listen Liv you have to take it easy, lets go to Starbucks or I'm taking you home right now.

After relaxing for a while and drinking some smoothies, they made their way into the store.

Liv went crazy in the baby girl section; she picked out dresses, shirts, skirts, little tiny robes, t-shirts, onesies and a bunch of pairs of tiny little shoes.

Lola: Liv what are people going to buy you if you buy everything?

Liv: I don't know, what ever they want I guess.

Lola: She has got enough outfits. I think we should look for some clothes for the other kids then head home.

After buying a whole new closet for the baby, Eli, Maureen and Kat. Liv was done at Bloomingdales.

Lola: Ok we have got two hours before be have to pick up the kids from school. Why don't I take you home and make you lunch?

Liv: No we've got one more stop and then I want to go with you to pick up the kids.

Lola: One more stop and that's it. Where are we off to?

Liv: Babiesrus.

Lola: Ok. What do you want to get there?

Liv: A stroller big enough for both Eli and the baby but not like the twins umbrella maclaren stroller.

After an hour of searching she finally found a stroller that she fell in love with. She picked out a double red bugaboo stroller.

After squeezing it into the car, they drove back to the house to switch cars so they could pick up the kids without having to unload all the things that they had bought.

After picking up the kids from school and helping them with their homework, Liv sat in the baby's room in the rocking chair and watched Elliot, Lola and the girls put all the furniture together.

By the next morning the baby's room was perfect.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36- Names, names and more names.

They laid in bed both reading the baby name book and calling out names that they liked.

El: Jessica

Liv: Bella

El: Annabel

Liv: Selena

El: Sarah

Liv: I love Sarah. What does it mean?

El: Princess. Sarah our perfect little princess.

Liv: I think we've got a name but we have to run it by our bosses.

El: Our bosses?

Liv: Yes our 4 little bosses.

El: Yes. I forgot about our 4 bosses.

They both chuckled.

El: Liv I love you so much I don't know what I would do without you.

He leaned in for a kiss. He made his way down to her neck and grabbed her breast. He moved his hand over her body. His hand trailed across her large belly and hit that spot hidden underneath a thin sheet of silk. She was engorged and ready. His lips made their way back to hers and he slipped his tongue inside. His hand was at work on her core. She moaned into him as he had his hand went to work.

Liv: Elliot stop.

He moved his fingers down toward her core and entered her.

Liv: El stop.

He moved his fingers slowly in and out of her.

Liv: ELLIOT, Elliot, EL, El , el!

Her resistance weakened at every touch.

She saw his erection grow.

Liv: Elliot I may not be able to have sex with you but we can do other things.

She rose up slowly and straddled him. She felt his penis against her butt. She kissed him on his neck and her kisses trailed their way down his body until she reached his erection.

She kissed it and licked it until taking it into her mouth. She moved it in and out of her mouth until he was about to explode.

El: Liv I'm going to come.

Liv: Go ahead.

She took him in her mouth as he came.

When he was done she moved up toward him and kissed him. They held each other all night long.

The next morning Liv and Elliot awoke to 5 little people between them.

Liv: How did everyone get in here?

Kat: My bed was so cold last night, so I went to Maureen's bed.

Maureen: My bed was too cold for both of us so we went to the twin's room. They were up so we played a little while on the floor until we were tired. We checked on Eli and he was up. We didn't want him to be lonely so I took him out of his crib. Our beds weren't big enough for everyone and we knew your bed would be so we decided to come in here.

Liv: Oh explains. Uggh!

Maureen: Whats wrong?

Liv: The baby is kicking me. You guys wanna feel?

Kat and Maureen put their little hands on Liv's belly.

Kat: Oh my god that little bump is the baby kicking?

Maureen: Yea. It feels so weird.

Kat: Yea.

Maureen: What are we gonna name little butterball in there?

Elliot: Butterball?

Liv: How do you guys like Sarah?

Maureen: Sarah Stabler.

Kat: I like it.

Maureen: What's her middle name going to be?

Elliot: We don't know yet. You have any ideas?

Kat: How about Charlotte.

Maureen: No I don't like Charlotte how about Lily or Rose.

Liv: Sarah Charlotte Stabler, Sarah Lily Stabler, Sarah Rose Stabler.

Elliot: Ok guys we'll think about it and when she's born we will tell everyone what her whole name will be.

Maureen: Oh daddy!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: The Baby Shower

Liv was 34 weeks pregnant. It was the middle of December and the house was decorated for Christmas. She was huge. She was laying in bed not wanting to get up. She was in constant pain with her back and the Braxton hicks had started early this morning.

Liv: Elliot, why do I have to get up today? Can I just lay in bed.

El: No babe you have to get up and get ready for your baby shower. Think about opening all the gift and playing games with your friends.

Liv: Uggh can they just bring the gifts to me here in bed.

El: Well if you really want.

Liv: Aww baby you would do that for me.

El: No, I'm doing it for my little princess in there.

Liv: Well then, no I'll get up and get ready. Bed hair is not a cute look.

El: The girls are staying for the shower and I'm taking Richie and Eli to Christmas shopping for our girls.

Liv: Ok, make sure that they are both covered up and be careful with Eli if you are putting him in the umbrella stroller.

El: Liv he is 8 months old you've got to relax a bit. I can't imagine you with a little girl if you're so protective with Eli.

Liv: Ok, just bring my boys back to me.

El: Of course

Liv rolled her body off the bed and went into the shower where she sat on the side of the tub because she was in too much pain to stand.

Every half hour small spasms of pain would go through her body worst than the constant pain she was in but she decided to suck it up and try to enjoy herself.

She went down stairs to find the girls helping Lola, Bernie, Rita, and Cathy setting up for the baby shower.

Liv: Thanks so much for doing this to me.

Rita: Oh please Liv we love you and we love this baby. We would have it no other way. We can't wait to meet this little bundle of joy.

When they were done setting up a half hour later guests began showing up.

Liv: What happened to this being just family and close friends?

Lola: I know. I think Bernie and Rita got a little crazy inviting everyone who has ever met you.

For the next 3 hours they played games and talked about the baby. After everyone ate brunch it was time to open the gifts. Liv sat in the middle of the couch and opened gifts as they were passed to her.

The first gift she opened was from Rita.

Rita: This is the dress that your mother brought you home in. It was the first baby dress that I had ever made.

Liv: Oh my god Rita, you don't know how much this means to me.

Rita: I know baby, I know.

The next present she opened was from Bernie. It was a sterling silver brush and comb set that marked SRS for Sarah's initials.

Liv looked at it knowing that Elliot had told Bernie Sarah's whole name.

Liv: I love it Bernie but don't tell anyone the baby's middle name until she is born.

Bernie: Elliot didn't tell me, he just told me the letter.

Liv: Good.

They laughed.

The next presents were from Maureen, Kat and Lizzie. She knew Elliot had taken the girls to buy gift for their baby sister.

Maureen's gift was a cashmere blanket with SRS embroidered in a corner. Kat's gift was a robe with her initials on it and Lizzie's gift was a pair tiny of pink satin ballet flats.

Liv: Aww thank you guys. Did you pick it out yourselves?

Kat: Yes mommy.

Liv then went for Alex's gift, which was an expensive baby bag that she had wanted but didn't think it made sense buying because she had one that she had used for Eli.

Casey's present was 5 outfits from Bergdorf Goodman.

Everyone showered her with beautiful expensive gifts that she couldn't wait to put Sarah in.

She received a bunch of outfits, many pairs of the tiny shoes, bathtubs, high chairs, car seats, swings, crib bedding, toys and everything a baby could ever want and need.

After opening gifts she offered to take everyone to the baby's room for a tour. She slowly walked up the stairs to the nursery with a crowd of people behind her.

She walked to the room with pain surging through her back. She held on to the doorknob tight as she bit her lip to contain the pain that she was in. She opened the door to Sarah's room and everyone oohed and ahhed as they took a look at the beautifully decorated room.

The walls were light pink at the bottom and had a paisley white and pink design above it. Against the wall between the two doors; one that led to the baby's walk in closet and the other that led to her private bathroom.

The beautiful modern crib was adorned with pink sheet and teddy bears given to the baby by her older sisters and brothers and a pillow with a big S in the middle.

Across from the crib was the bookshelf that was stocked with sonogram pictures of the Sarah in frames, books and little trinkets that Liv and Elliot had bought for her.

In the corner was the big sofa like rocking chair that Liv and Eli had already fallen asleep in.

In the other corner of the room was the changing table that Lola had already packed with diapers, diaper cream and wipes.

Everyone then took a gander into the walk in closet. Racks roped across the room that was the size of a small bedroom. There were racks on top and on the bottom.

There were two shelving units located in the middle of each wall that were used to display the baby's shoes.

Liv's little shopping trip in the middle of her pregnancy had left the closet almost half full. Everything was neatly organized thanks to Lola who was a neat freak.

By the time the clothes and shoes from the baby shower were packed away the closet would be completely full. In the middle of the room there sat and beautiful antique dressing station that she would use to dress Sarah.

As she walked back downstairs with the crowd already downstairs she stopped in the middle of the stairs to clutch her stomach in pain.

Liv: Shit this doesn't feel like Braxton Hicks.

Rita, who was the only one left upstairs, came down the stairs to see Olivia stopped in the middle of the staircase slightly hunch over in pain.

Rita: Liv are you ok.

Liv: No.

Rita: Ok, lets go.

She grabbed onto Liv hand and tried to help her down the stairs when Liv grabbed onto the banister and squeezed her hand tightly and let out a silent cry for help.

Liv took her hand off the rail and clenched the bottom of her huge belly. Just then she felt like something dropped.

Liv: Shit that can't be a good sign.

Rita: The baby is coming isn't she.

Liv: Yes, call Elliot and the doctor.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: The baby is coming!

Before she could even get down the stairs another contraction ripped through her body, she screamed when she heard a pop and felt her legs become drenched with amniotic fluid.

When the guests heard her scream everyone gathered around the steps to see what was happening.

When they noticed what was happening everyone started to freak out.

Lola quickly thanked everyone for coming and told them to grab their stuff and go home. She told them that she would personally call them all to announce when the baby had finally been born which seemed to be not so long from now.

As everyone left Cathy, Alex, Casey, Bernie, Rita, Bernie and Melinda tried to get Liv down the stairs and into the car but she could not move.

She knew that she was too far along to go anywhere. She stood on the stairs with her legs apart too scared to move. She figured out that the strange pain she was having since early in the morning was actually contractions.

Liv: Guys I can't move I felt the baby's head drop. Someone has to check.

Lola: I'll go call Dr. Bowen and Elliot.

Everyone pushed Melinda forward to check.

Melinda: Liv we have to get you down the stairs.

She suddenly grabbed onto the rail again and squeezed Rita's hand.

Liv: Shit this hurts so much; it burns.

Melinda: Stop pushing Liv the baby's head must be crowning. Ok since you can't move sit down on the steps.

The women helped her sit down.

Melinda: Go behind her and put you arms under her arms like if you are picking her up from her underarms and just sit behind her.

Melinda rolled up her dress and took off her underwear to see the baby's head already crowning.

Melinda: Liv she has a head full of brown hair.

Liv: Oh my god, get her out this shit hurts so bad.

Maureen, Kat and Lizzie who had been playing in Maureen's room with Cathy's daughters came out to see what the commotion was downstairs. They walked into a scene they would never forget; their mother giving birth on the stairs.

Maureen: Oh my god what the hell is going on?

Liv: Casey take them back upstairs, I don't want them to see me like this.

Lola: I can't get onto the Elliot but the doctor is on her way.

While Liv was on the staircase giving birth Elliot pulled up outside and took his time getting the boys out not noticing the 20 calls that he had missed from Lola.

When he got Eli and Richie out of their car seats, he saw a frantic Dr. Bowen pull up in her car and parked it sloppily behind his SUV.

Elliot: What's wrong.

When he finally realized what must be going on he ran into the house with the boys in his arms.

Elliot: Oh my god Liv.

Liv: Elliot, you made it.

Elliot: I'm so sorry baby.

Liv was out of breath, sweaty and red from the pushing.

Liv: I love you but I freaking hate you for doing this to me.

Dr. Bowen scrubbed down her hands in the kitchen quickly and then took over from Melinda. She was extremely scared for Olivia because she was not sure that Olivia or the baby could would survive a vaginal birth due to the scarring but she was too far along, the baby was coming and it was coming now.

Dr. Bowen: Well Liv you've been busy. Good job Dr. Warner.

Melinda: Thanks just get our Sarah out safely.

Dr. Bowen: Ok Liv, lets get her head out on the next contraction push hard.

When another one ripped through her body she grabbed onto the rail and Elliot's hand and screamed as she pushed.

Everyone gazed in amazement as the baby's head came out.

Dr. Bowen: Liv open your eyes and look down.

She looked down and saw her baby's face.

Liv: Get her out, get her out I just want to hold her in my arms.

Dr. Bowen checked the baby's neck for an umbilical cord when it was not present she gave Liv the ok to push again.

Liv: I have to push now.

Dr. Bowen: Go ahead.

As Liv held on the Elliot's hand for dear life she felt the baby come out of her.

Dr. Bowen grabbed the baby by the back of her neck in one hand and by her butt with the other.

Dr. Bowen: It's a girl.

As she heard the loud screams from her baby Liv slowly opened her eyes to see the beautiful baby girl drenched in gray and white goo.

placed the small baby into her arms. She placed a kiss on the baby's head and held her as she screamed and finally until she settled down.

Dr. Bowen handed Elliot a pair of scissors and told him where to cut Sarah's umbilical cord.

Dr. Bowen took the baby from Liv's arm. Bernie rushed down stairs with blankets and towels. They wrapped the baby in blankets and placed a blanket over Liv's blood soaked legs.

While cleaning up the baby in the next room Liv called out from the stairs again.

Liv: Shit. I feel like I'm having another contraction.

Dr. Bowen: Yes, that's normal you are probably just delivering the placenta.

Dr. Bowen grabbed a large bowl and placed it between her legs. Push Liv, She pushed her hand into Liv's abdomen and Liv screamed out in pain.

Liv: Why did you do that?

Dr. Bowen: I have to massage your abdomen so it releases without ripping your uterus.

She grabbed onto her tender abdomen once again and Liv flung back her head in pain as she felt the placenta slide out of her.

Dr. Bowen was pleased that the baby was perfectly healthy and Liv's bleeding had been normal besides the tearing, there was no sign that the birth caused any major trauma than usual to Liv's body.

When it was out and the blood stopped flowing Elliot helped her up and brought her to the living room where she laid on top of a piece of plastic that was placed on top of the couch.

After Dr. Bowen was finished checking the baby, she handed the baby back to Liv.

Liv: Do we have to go to the hospital?

Dr. Bowen: I have a clinic not far from here. It is fully stocked with everything I would need for a post partum exam. You wouldn't have to stay over night. I would just sew up the area where you ripped, clean you up, and do an ultrasound to make sure that there is no severe internal bleeding.

Liv: Sounds good.

Elliot helped Liv out of the house and into the car, Dr. Bowen climbed into the back of their SUV with Sarah in her arms.

El: Where is the clinic?

Dr. Bowen: On the corner of Crescent Rd. and Peach St.

El: Ok.

On their way to the clinic Liv cringed in pain with every bump and turn that was made.

She had ripped while giving birth to Sarah and had to be stitched up.

Dr. Bowen: Ok, Liv I know it hurts, we are almost there.

When they reached to the clinic Dr. Bowen climbed out the car and handed Sarah to Elliot and she went around to help Liv.

Dr. Bowen opened the dark closed clinic.

As they reached inside Dr. Bowen helped Liv on the exam table and told her to put her feet up in the stirrups.

She examined her.

Dr. Bowen: Liv you are going to need 6 stitches.

She closed her eyes and held onto Elliot who was right next to her and was holding Sarah as Dr. Bowen sewed her up stitch by stitch.

Dr. Bowen: Ok I'm all done with the stitches, they should dissolve within the next couple weeks.

I need to give you an ultrasound to make sure that you are not bleeding internally.

It is a very good sign that the blood has stopped flowing out, which probably means that the uterus has started to heal after the birth.

Dr. Bowen: Liv you are a lucky woman. I did not think you would survive a vaginal birth with the state of your uterus but everything looks fine. No internal bleeding and nothing out of the ordinary. You are perfectly fine and so is the baby. I will get you all the documents you need for the baby and I will get the prescription you will need for the pain.

Liv: We can go home already.

Dr. Bowen: Yes, just let me take one more look at Sarah.

She took the newborn and listened to her lungs, checked her color and made sure she was okay.

Dr. Bowen: Turns out my measurements were wrong, you were not 34 weeks pregnant you were almost 38 weeks along, so Sarah was almost completely full term. Her lungs are developed and everything looks perfect.

Liv: My baby is perfect! Thank you Dr. Bowen.

Dr. Bowen: No problem, when we are done with the documents we can head back to the house so I can get my car and you guys could settle in.

They sat in the exam room alone for a while until she returned with a computer and a couple legal forms to fill out.

Dr. Bowen: First name of baby?

Liv: Sarah with an H

Dr. Bowen: Middle?

Liv: Rose

Dr. Bowen: Last?

Liv: Stabler

Dr. Bowen: Date of birth December 15th, 2009 at 4: 28 pm. Place of birth: Home. Father? Birth weight: 6 lbs, 1 oz.

Liv: Elliot Stabler

Dr. Bowen: Olivia Benson-Stabler, ok we are just about done here, just let me finish her birth certificate then we can return to the house.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Returning home

They walked through the doors of their home.

Everyone had stayed while they were at the clinic. Alex and Casey had entertained the kids while Bernie and Lola tried desperately to get out the blood and amniotic fluid stains that were left on the stairs after the birth.

Rita and Melinda were upstairs packing away all the gifts that people had given to Liv in the baby shower. She started with all the baby clothes. She packed away all the beautiful little dresses, the shirts, the skirts, the pants, the jackets, the shoes, and the accessories in her closet.

When they were done with the clothes, they packed away all the things she received for feeding the baby in the kitchen and assembled one of the high chairs.

By the time they had reached home all the gifts from the baby shower had been put away and they were cleaning up the food and decorations from the party.

Liv limped toward the couch with her hands under her bloated stomach, it had gone down a little but it was the size of her abdomen when she was about 6 months pregnant.

Although everything checked out normally, she was still sore and bleeding from just giving birth.

Sarah, who was in Elliot arms, was screaming. She had not eaten much since she was born and she sounded like she was ready.

Elliot brought the screaming red infant to Liv so that she could attempt to nurse. Liv was pretty much a pro at breastfeeding now that she had nursed Eli for the last 9 months.

Liv: Hey El, did you realize that around the time Eli was born I probably got pregnant with Sarah. He is 9 months old.

Elliot laughed.

Rita brought Liv a blanket to place over her while she breastfed Sarah. She pulled down her dress and brought her nipple towards the baby's mouth.

Sarah immediately latched on and began sucking. She remembered what it was like when she first started nursing Eli how hard it was at first then how painful it became when he grew teeth.

Just when Sarah had settled down to nurse the troops came running down the stairs to see the newest member of the family.

Maureen: She's here; she's here!

Kat: I wanna see the new baby.

Richie: Baby, baby, baby!

Lizzie: Baby girl!

Lola came down behind them with Eli in her arms.

Maureen and Kat sat down next to Liv and peeked into the blanket to see the little face attached to Liv's breast.

Kat: She's so little.

Liv: Yes she's going to be little for a bit until she gets strong and big like you guys.

She moved the blanket a little bit down so Lizzie and Richie could peer into it to see Sarah.

Eli who had just woken up from a nap was still half asleep on Lola's shoulder when she brought him down. All the excitement and noise caused by his older siblings woke the baby up. When he saw Liv he immediately began to cry and scream so that she would take him.

He did not notice that under the blanket she was breastfeeding the new baby.

Liv looked up at the upset baby in Lola's arms.

Liv: Eli what's wrong big boy?

Lola brought him closer which was a bad idea. When he saw the baby in Liv's arm suckling at her breast he began to scream and throw a tantrum.

Liv: Eli!

Lola put him down on the floor where he became worst, screaming and kicking at the floor.

Liv: Eli stop!

She knew he was jealous and she never thought that he would get upset like this. For the last 9 months it had been completely about Eli, she had never left him for more than a couple hours except on the honeymoon.

Liv: Elliot bring him to me.

She sat the baby, whose eyes were red and whose face was wet from tears, next to her and held him with one hand.

Eli had started crying again but he sat next to her without moving. She moved the blanket down again to show him his little sister. The baby peered into the blanket and started crying louder.

She looked down and realized what he was upset about. Although the doctor had warned her to wean Eli she had not completely finished weaning him. She still breastfed him 3 times a day, when he wakes up, after his midday nap and before he went to sleep.

Liv: Elliot he's hungry.

Elliot went to the kitchen to and quickly made the cranky baby his bottle. He brought it back to him and sat down next to Liv with Eli on his lap and tried to feed him. Eli refused to settle down and take his bottle he screamed, kicked and fought until he knocked the glass bottle out of Elliot's hands and it shattered all over the living room.

Liv: Ok, ok give him to me.

Everyone excused themselves from the room except for Elliot when she began to adjust herself.

She adjusted Sarah on her left side like a football under her arm and moved Eli under her arm on the right side so he could also eat while Sarah was eating.

Liv: I feel like a cow being milked.

Elliot: You look beautiful.

Liv: Sure with two babies hanging off my tits.

When she was done she handed Sarah to Elliot and put Eli to sit up in her lap. Luckily she was able to produce enough milk to feed both babies.

Liv: Eli, this isn't going to happen all the time. You have to be a big boy and take your bottle.

Eli puckered his little lip and leaned into his mother.

Liv: Lola! Can you please feed him some fruit and call the others in, Sarah is ready to meet her guests.

Everyone quickly came into the room to see the precious new bundle of joy.

Rita: Oh my, she looks just like Liv when she was born. She has those beautiful brown eyes just like her mommy.

Bernie: Look at all the hair she has.

The baby yawned and everyone gushed over her.

Alex: She is so beautiful guys!

Casey: Mr. Stabler I must admit you make gorgeous children.

Melinda: She looks like Kat just with brown eyes and brown hair. You guys did good!

Liv: Elliot can you hand the baby to someone so I can go upstairs and get cleaned up.

She was still dressed in the hospital gown Dr. Bowen had given to her at the clinic.

He handed Sarah to the girls and went over to help his wife upstairs.

He helped her place one arm around his neck and helped her to stand up.

Liv: Shit, this hurts so much.

She got up and felt blood trickle down her leg.

Liv: Oh my god when is this going to stop. Sarah is definitely our last kid because I am not doing this again. I still don't know how Kathy did this 5 times.

Elliot took one step and she tried to take one with him. She was so sore and her stitches hurt so bad she could barely walk.

Elliot: This isn't working Liv, I am just going to carry you.

He picked her up in his arms and took her to their bedroom, he undressed her carefully and helped her into the tub.

Dr. Bowen told her to sit in a warm bath for half an hour to soothe the pain and the soreness.

She laid in the tub trying to relax. She felt her uterus still contracting, she was in so much pain. She was swollen and irritated. The stitches bothered her.

Liv: Elliot I am ready to come out!

He came back into the bathroom with her robe in hand. He helped her up and wrapped her robe around her and she ties it above her swollen abdomen.

She went back into the room and put on a loose dress that would be easy for her to take off to be able to nurse Sarah who would require being feed every 2 hours.

Elliot helped her into bed and brought the white silky bassinet into their room so that they could lay Sarah in it when she slept.

Elliot went downstairs to announce to everyone that Liv and the baby needed some rest and to thank them for everything they had done today.

Everyone packed up their things and left the family to settle in. Elliot took Sarah and Eli up to the bedroom where Liv was waiting for them. All the older kids followed behind.

Elliot placed Sarah in Liv's arms and the kids all climbed into bed with them. All of them stayed in bed all afternoon and just enjoyed the time together as a family.


	40. Chapter 40

To all my readers,

Thanks for sticking with me. You guys were awesome and thanks to all who commented- your comments gave me all the encouragement to continue writing. I think i'm ending this one here but I am working on a sequel. I have a couple ideas and I have started writing already. I just want to thank svugirl4eva and Amanda4Meloni for your comments and suggestions.

- Lohla


End file.
